The Peacemaker
by Nickynoton
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a soldier of the future. She's spent years getting over the betrayal of her ex-partner, Sasuke, but all she has built up comes undone when she hears of his return. The fragile peace of Konoha City is also threatened by those who wish to see the place she calls home burn. AU eventual SasuSaku ShikaSaku.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi, this is my first official long story. It's an Alternate Universe Story featuring Sakura, Sasuke and several of my other favourites from Naruto (including the Akatsuki because my friend is hopelessly in love with them, lol) in a somewhat-Cyberpunk / Future Spy world. Characters will be ooc because of certain elements, but that makes them more interesting and this is my interpretation of them ;). **

**(Oh and I apologise for any spelling errors. I always try to be careful with these kinds of things but I'm only human.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Warnings: Mild language and violence.**

Other Notes: (fonts)

**Sakura thinking**

'**Inner Sakura'**

_Flashback_

**The Peacemaker**

Prologue: The Calm before the Storm

Two holographic pads were dropped in front of me. The first had my personal information displayed in a 3D format. Apparently my near spotless track record serving in the Konoha Security Force was not enough to warrant me free from suspicion. ANBU, the spy division, believed that a childhood friendship with a boy agent turned traitor was enough to drag me in for interrogation.

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back in the uncomfortable steel chair that I'd been confined to for the last half an hour. I swear they deliberately did it to unnerve people. All it did was manage to piss me off. However my attempt to look unfazed seemed to serve as an amusement for my interrogator. I couldn't see his face behind the white mask but I could sense it. Of course who, in my line of work, wouldn't look at me for the first time without some kind of judgemental expression?

A pouting pink-haired teenager never looked menacing. I sighed. No matter what happened to me I didn't have the heart to dye it another colour, considering everything I'd been through in my 18 years of existence. My hair DNA had been augmented before my birth (like many parents did with their children these days) so it would always go back to pink even if I decided to waste money on being someone I wasn't. I'd learnt that lesson the hard way as a kid.

I looked at the second datapad, since the operative seemed content watching me stew in a pot of irritation, although I had a good idea whose information it was.

Confidential personal information: (I snorted mentally at that. It wasn't very confidential if _I_ was looking at it.)

Last Name: Uchiha (a once powerful Human-Augmentation Organisation run by that a near-mafia-like family. Joy of joys…)

First Name/s: Sasuke (Gorgeous Asshole)

Birthdate: 23 July (Only 3 months _younger_ than me. Such a strangely depressing thought.)

Height: 168 cm (wow he's so tall now. Not.)

I groaned inwardly; this was just souring my mood further. I pushed the holopad away with my finger to the opposite end of the metal table. This room was way too grey and boring and… fortified. What did they think I'd smash through the wall and run off to join the circus?

'**Oh yeah, yeah we should totally smash through the wall'**, my Inner voice piped up and I could imagine her eyes gleaming at the prospect. '**I don't know so much about the circus part though. Maybe we could go into showbiz make money doing trivia TV shows!'**

I wanted to kick myself, _literally_, for thinking that. I needed cut those programs out of my life.

'**I agree, because we're too charitable working part-time at the hospital when we could be kicking ass out there in the big bad world!'**

**You're missing the point. Please shut up, rowdy person dwelling in my head…**

She laughed maniacally; **'no I won't, because I am you! Just better! You should really let me out more often. I hate sitting here in the back of your mind gathering dust.'**

I deliberately ignored her.

These people, who claimed to be so efficient, were taking forever to get this silly business over with.

**Hello! I'm going nuts here!**

'**You went nuts years ago, sugar. That's why I'm here! You're faithful figment of your imagination, always ready to assist!'**

**I'm not crazy! Go take a nap or something.**

'**Fine, fine. Don't say I never help you.'**

**Oh believe me, you're more of a hindrance than anything else. **

She scoffed but said nothing.

"Sakura Haruno. How unfortunate, for you, that you're sitting here today." Another ANBU officer who walked in said, exchanged a glance with Ogle Eyes in the corner, and then turned to me. He too had a stupid mask on his face. By the tone of his voice I wondered briefly if he'd prepared a speech before coming in to talk to me. No wonder this took so long.

'**At this rate he should run for president'**, my Inner chortled, **'since this city's council are such dimwits. At least he beat their record for decision making. I kind of miss the old president. Before, you know, he ended up all cold and dead. Still hard to believe our almost-boyfriend joined his assassinator.'**

I would've laughed at that; if it hadn't been for the fact that the man had started running his mouth about the history between me and a boy I wanted nothing more than to forget about.

**I already know my past with him thank you very much. It took me 4 years to get over it and now you're bringing it up again.**

"Can you please just get to the point on why I'm here?" I said exasperated. My tolerance was at an end. "Because I'm really clueless. I haven't seen him since the day he left."

"So you are unaware that he's returned to Konoha City?"

My heart skipped. **He's back? Sasuke Uchiha is back?**

I stared at him dumbfounded. How could they know that? Was this some sort of sick joke?

I wanted to believe that this was some stupid loyalty test but there was something about the way he said it that put me on edge.

"No." I answered carefully, something was wrong here. "Why would you think I had anything to do with him coming back?"

"He has no other close ties here other than to you."

"I wouldn't call us close." I muttered, thinking of the thousand and one glares he'd given me in all the time that I'd known him.

The man looked like he wanted to banter on but I just wanted this to end so I took a deep breath and said, "I've had absolutely no contact with him. No inkling to where exactly he's been all this time or why he's here now either. All I know, like everyone else, is that he went to Orochimaru to become stronger or whatever. I already wrote a testimony."

"I see," He replied. The next moment pulled out a gun and before I could react to disarm him from it I noticed Ogle Eyes had one trained on me too. My stomach lurched. What was going on? What had I done?

"Why?" I looked between the two of them incredulously.

"You're a necessary death." He pointed the gun to my head. I had no means to defend myself and anything I did to stop this man would be countered by the other in the corner.

The door flew open suddenly revealing other ANBU agents.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" They yelled. Using the distraction I flipped the desk send it flying into the man before me. The bullets from his gun hit the roof. The _real_ ANBU officers were quick to capture them. However I noticed their chests collapsing into their bodies I screamed, "No, don't touch them!"

Those men had just ingested suicide pills. They specialized with certain acid components which meant…

'**Oh man… Not Again…'**

In horror I saw the acid break down their bodies which twitched about as they melted into nothing leaving no evidence of them.

I swallowed the bile rising in my throat. The two disintegrating men were a torture to watch. I didn't understand. How could this be? And why me? None of this made sense.

I walked out of the interrogation room in a daze almost bumping into the Head of Konoha City Security Force, Lady Tsunade Senju. I immediately explained what had transpired.

"Lady Tsunade," An ANBU agent came running towards us just as I finished. ANBU had been investigating in that time. "I managed to salvage some data off their holo-computers before they were completely erased."

"Let me see," The blonde woman skimmed over the information briefly. "It seems like Danzo has been running some questionable missions on the side-lines. Damn him, still muddling in our affairs. It's disconcerting that they were able to infiltrate our headquarters. You there, take this."

"Lady Tsunade?" I asked quickly before she turned to walk off, ignoring my other half who was telling me to just drop it. "Is it true what they said? Is Sasuke really back in the city?"

"This is the first I've heard of it. I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this mess, Sakura. You'll be the first to know if I find something."

I didn't want to know. I wanted to leave him in the past. But something in me was screaming for answers. It seemed that that the past just wouldn't stay there as much as I wished it would. I'd lost too much over that boy.

Little did I know, that soon, I'd lose so much more…


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey I'm back with chapter 1! XD Thanks for the Alerts and Favourites and I appreciated the review onyx sable!**

**(Sorry for any errors)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Warnings: Mild Language and violence.**

Other Notes: (fonts)

**Sakura thinking**

'**Inner Sakura'**

_Flashback_

The Peacemaker

Chapter One: Set Up

I waited patiently, watching the city's night come to life with little iridescent dots flickering on as the last remnants of sunlight were swallowed up by the encroaching darkness. This city that I called home was vast and bustling with life.

"Are we ready?" I breathed out into the cool breeze tickling the hairs on my arms. My perch on the highest point of the skyscraper was the best place to see the change of light. But I wasn't here to sight see. I had a job to do. Find out what Ex-Councillor Danzo Shimura knew about Sasuke's return. The Konoha Security Force and ANBU had made quick work of deciphering the information salvaged from the fake ANBUs. Agents were sent to various locations to find out more and I was sent here, to the Root Towers (obnoxiously named after the Danzo's old security division before it was shut down), the twin buildings being two of the few tallest buildings in the upper district.

"Affirmative," Sai promptly replied through my earpiece. Sai, whom I'd like to refer to as my sidekick, was primarily my eye-in-the-sky, relaying relative assignment information to me as well as providing me with assistance in unforeseen switches in mission parameters. Those changes happened almost all the time, so thankfully I had him to expect the unexpected. "The air vent directly below you has been cleared of all delaying countermeasures. Proceed down to the penthouse. I will update you of any significant deviations."

"Understood," I said and nimbly traversed down to the opening. I slipped in the narrow tube with ease and crawled soundlessly through the vent. Being somewhat smaller than most people was one of the reasons I was allotted with this task. Rather ironic given what I was capable of.

My Holo-Gauntlet flickered to life on my lower arm giving off a translucent blue glow. The Holographic device was a multipurpose tool available to most people these days but mine was custom designed to hack electronic devices within a close vicinity to me, open doors, overload circuitry and mess up most anything that had a low-level electric current running through it. The higher level currents I left to Sai to deal with, otherwise I'd end up as fried bacon.

I waved my gauntlet over the vent cover above the kitchen of penthouse which clicked and swung open allowing me to drop on the counter. To say this place was well-decorated would be an understatement. In the moonlight, which was welcomed in by the large side by side windows, everything within its reach seemed to have a silvery shine.

"Are all safety measures within the penthouse deactivated?" I asked Sai softly. I had to be in range for him to access the systems. I heard a series of slow beeps down the hall then two fast ones.

"Penthouse security deactivated." Sai said in his usual monotonous voice. "You have six minutes and fifty three seconds before backups are initiated."

"Plenty of time." I hopped off the granite top and walked along the expensive mahogany wooden floors to the study. "So this is what Danzo's place looks like…"

"Incorrect. Danzo Shimura is in ownership of several penthouses over Konoha City that he makes use of as well as the enterprises he owns elsewhere. " Sai stated.

"Don't ruin the moment Sai," I murmured and slipped into the room. It was surprisingly lavishly decorated with famous paintings I recognised from art holograms. "You're not bothered that we're going behind your ex-employer's back for info?"

"Not at all."

"I'm surprised he just let you go." I said as I reached Danzo's desk and tapped on my Holo-Gauntlet connecting it to the Holographic Computer. The files that were specifically mentioned were all here which I prepared to copy. I'd come to the right place.

"He did not. However a compromise was met and now I am under your management."

"What kind of compromise?" I asked perplexed by this information while I watched the download commence.

"A compromise that did not benefit him, of course."

**Figures.**

"In other words you're not going to tell me but in the end you got the upper hand."

"Correct."

"So you prefer being on my side do you?"

"Affirmative. Download complete. Make your way to the exit and- oh."

"What do you mean by "oh"?" I hissed disconnect my device and heading back.

"A complication has just arisen. Nothing I cannot rectify however. We must make a detour, the way back no longer exists."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"The original exit path cannot be made use of. Enemies are infiltrating this compound as we speak."

"Who?"

"Unknown."

I sighed and ran out into the hallway uncaring for alarms, "Fine. Where am I headed?"

"Down six floors to the bridge that connects this building to its twin. I must note that the walkway is under maintenance due to an untraced terrorist attack several months ago. Use caution while accessing it."

"This keeps getting better and better," I rolled my eyes and rushed to the glass elevator.

I slapped my hand against the buttons in the elevator prompting it to close.

Watching the numbers slowly roll down I huffed, "It's funny I don't do these kinds of missions normally but I suppose it's your connection to Danzo why we're here."

"And your connection to Sasuke."

"Yeah." I breathed uneasily. He just had to bring it up.

The elevator suddenly halted and a lost my balance and fell back onto the glass cracking it slightly.

"Whoops," I said and pushed off away from it, touching my earpiece, "What happened, Sai?"

"It appears the enemy is after the same information we are and they deliberately let you get to it first-"

"So that they could just take it from me," I finished his sentence. I scowled, "Well, I'm no easy target."

"Indeed. Sakura, the elevator is trapped between floors fifty-three and fifty-four. I recommend that you find an alternate escape route."

"Right," I looked around and spotted the bridge in repair directly below me. "I'm rappelling down to the bridge Sai."

"That course of action is unwise; the winds are highly unsuitable for it."

"I don't have any other choice; they're coming from up top." I saw the men prying opening the elevator floor above me to leap down to me. I smashed the glass, where it was already weak, to pieces with my elbow then fixed my grapple to a durable spot and braced myself. Sai was right, gale winds were terrible conditions to do what I was about to. I dropped backwards just as a mercenary came crashing down through the top glass. I let my rope go as fast as I could in intervals from my waist but the force of the air spun me around like a wind chime in a tornado. Glancing up I gasped seeing the man draw knife and started cutting.

"Sai!" I yelled and the next moment the elevator lit up like a Christmas tree as Sai overloaded the electric panel electrocuting the soldier and he fell, narrowly missing me blowing about recklessly, and crashing on the bridge below with a "splat". I grimaced but continued making my way down until my feet touched ground. My hopes for a clear run to the exit were dashed when bullets came my way again.

I dove behind some mislaid concrete slab and activated my Holo-Pouch bring up a circular holographic screen to select my pistol and it materialised in my hand. Things in the future were rather nifty. The bridge was wide enough for two hover cars to fit in giving me plenty of room. They however had the higher ground so I had to be careful. I watched the reflections in the glass thanks to the spot light the enemy had put up and I saw my targets. There were 7. I quickly turned up from my cover and shot at the three men in the process of placing turrets and a fourth whom I caught unawares. The remaining three were in a panic and fired in my direction frantically. I took that to my advantage and materialized then tossed a flash bang grenade over my head to disorientate them. They yelled and I jumped up and over the slab running straight for the first one packing a powerful punch to his gut that sent him flying over the side of the bridge. The next guy I shot in his shoulder as I ran then in the heart on my second try. The last managed to nick my thigh but I was undeterred and rapid fired. Out of sheer luck my last bullet finished him off and I wasted no time crossing over the remainder of the bridge making a running jump over the missing section and bursting through the doors into the building.

"Sai, status." I panted regaining my breath and cautiously walked through the dark and seemingly empty floor.

"No enemies in the immediate area. There are several inconsistencies that I have picked up that make this mission suspicious. It is displeasing that some other enterprise caught me unawares."

"What, so you mean you didn't see this coming at all?"

"I was prohibited from certain sectors in the holographic mainframe of this building and its twin, information I was unaware of until I came across a glitch. Had I not encountered it I would not have been able to warn you. Also it appears that I was deliberately allowed authorisation to get you in but my escape route was not although my initial feedback stated that it was."

"You're saying it like they knew we were coming."

"Yes, it appears the entire situation was bait. The information was fed to us."

"Who did it? And why?"

"The instigators are unknown though the word 'dawn' frequently appeared in my preliminary investigation."

I shook my head, "Doesn't ring a bell."

"Also it appears they are _not_ after the information about Sasuke Uchiha. I believe the tip off was nothing more than a false lead to obtain other information. I scanned data on the files you acquired. There is nothing related to Sasuke here. However there are important documents that could compromise our organisation."

"Damn it and we ran into this like mice to the cheese in a trap."

"Sakura you have an incoming enemy, signature unknown." Sai said and I immediately looked for a good post to fight from. "I am already sending a shuttle to your location and it will be there momentarily."

I saw something fast head in my direction but it looked too small to be a jet.

"Alright I'll hold out till then. Here they come…"

The floors above me rumbled and then with a resounding boom ceiling fell through. Several insanely enormous creatures, they were too large to be just called men fell through to my floor. They were clearly illegally physically augmented people (if's that's what they even were) due to the size of their muscular bodies. Covered in heavy armour every step they took shook the very foundations of the building.

'**Let's call them Brutes!'** My Inner grinned. And she was back…

**Brutes? Really? And what did I tell you about interrupting me during missions? **I growled.

'**Ha! This is way too exciting to miss! Hell Yeah! Go kick their asses!' **

I had difficulty keeping my balance when they began running towards me. Rolling off to the side I dodged the first two Brutes that charged at me. Avoiding them was the easy part. Getting rid of them? Not so much. Even given the strength I had in my arms and legs I couldn't match their brawn. My first few head on attacks sent me flying across the room. There were just too many of them and I was losing stamina fast. Not only could I not fight them but the tremors they caused made it difficult for me to avoid them as every step made me stumble. I needed a new plan. Breathing deeply I rushed towards a pillar and punched straight through causing the roof to cave over the brute behind me. But that action left me exhausted. I leapt away from a concrete slab headed in my direction only to end up failing to obviate the massive fist that collided with my back. I hit the ground hard and was left winded with black and purple dots dancing in my vision. It was impossible to keep from being attacked by so many of them who seemed to just be so perfectly coordinated.

As if someone where controlling them…

Too soon I was overwhelmed and one of them gripped my head and I was lifted off the ground. I yelped and struggled feeling the pain rush down my spine. As much as I tried, half-clinging to the hand that gripped my skull to stop the pain and half-trying find a footing somewhere to push off from, it was no use. Suddenly a hooded figure dropped down in front of me and I stopped altogether. He looked up at me and I immediately noticed the dead look in his brown eyes.

'**A VI?' My inner gawped**

**An AI, **I corrected. I noticed a few strands of blood red hair hanging from his face. **VIs aren't this smart.**

"I'll take that," He murmured, gripping my arm forcing my Holo-Gauntlet to activate and connect with his device. There was a whirring sound I knew he was extracting the information I had acquired. I kicked at him but the meaty hand holding me began to crush my head and I cried out.

His Holo-Gauntlet beeped and I knew the transfer was complete.

"It's time for you to die," he said and I glared. The next moment there were bright light and sirens blaring.

As luck would have it the authorities had arrived; no doubt to investigate the chaos here.

"Drop her and let's go." The AI said and with one swing I was thrown out the window. I landed a little sooner than I had anticipated and realised it was my shuttle underneath me that had arrived just in time.

"I apologise for the delay," Sai said in my earpiece.

"Thanks," I breathed and slipped down from the roof and into the window of the hover-car. "Have the KSF spotted us?"

This was supposed to be a secret mission. If word got to Danzo of my burglary stunt it would cause havoc in the council.

"No," Sai replied as he programed the auto-pilot to return home. "The authorities have not noticed this vehicle."

"Okay then," I massaged my sore neck and grimaced at my situation. "Send a report. Tell them the mission failed."

"Acknowledged," Sai said. I shook my head watching the sky traffic of hover-transports flashing by. How on earth was I going to explain this?

TBC…

**A/N: Tiny game for you, if you're up for it. I made references to two members of the Akaksuki here… See if you can find guess them. One is easy, the other not so much XD**

**I like reviews. They inspire me to write more. Just throwing it out there…**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, but several power outages occurred between now and the last time I updated (comes with living in the wonderful *sarcasm* country called South Africa -_-). Also **_**life**_** happened, so yeah, not much time to write. Hopefully that'll change in the near future so I can update more often. Anyway on the stuff you came here for…**

**Hm, let's see, not so much action in this chapter just fleshing out a bit. Just a little heads up that some characters, Sakura for example, have alternate origins or tweaks to their past experiences which affect what they are in this story. Well, this is an AU story so I'm intentionally mixing it up.**

**The answers to my previous chapter's question are Sasori (practically a giveaway) and Deidara (the harder one. It's referenced when Sai talks about a terrorist blowing up the bridge XD).**

**Disclaimer: I don't down Naruto.**

**Warnings: Mild language.**

Other Notes: (fonts)

**Sakura thinking**

'**Inner Sakura'**

_Flashback_

The Peacemaker

Chapter Two: Trouble

"How could we have not seen that coming?" I grumbled as I entered my own penthouse. Technically it wasn't really mine but because my organisation paid for it I couldn't complain. It was a stunning and spacious place with a vast view of the city. I walked into the main room where my base of operations was. All the information and the tools I needed were here. Sai was in the midst of all the computers and wires. The room was set up for practicality though and sparsely furnished so it didn't look like a normal residence. Sai pulled the wires from the back of his neck and blinked rapidly. He plugs himself into the system for what he likes to call "full synchronization with the holoweb" in which he has access to almost anything he comes across.

Sai, the nickname I gave him when we met, was short for Sentinel Artificial Intelligence. It was difficult to deal with him at first due to his lack of people skills. He would unwittingly end up insulting people and get into endless amounts of trouble. Due to the fact that I've known him for about six months he has monitored my actions and has improved his interactions with me, although now and then I do swing a punch in at him. Now he rarely leaves the apartment and seems to prefer monitoring the world over participating socially in it. I assumed it was part of his primary programming as an espionage unit while he still worked for Danzo, the man who had originally had him created. Till this day Sai has never told me the exact reason for his departure other than his preference to work with me.

"It appears that we are dealing with a sophisticated group comprising of exceptional individuals. I had difficulty tracking their movements." Sai said and turned to me from the various holograms on the desk from where he worked.

"They're that good?"

"Yes it appears their systems are even more advanced than my current programing. I must make necessary modifications based upon the means they used so that I may counter it. Permission?"

"Why are you asking permission from me?" I frowned at him. "Shouldn't you ask the higher-ups?

"No, my only connection to the organisation is to relay critical information between you and them."

"Oh I didn't realise that they were that uninvolved concerning you," I blinked. Why didn't I know that? "Uh, permission granted."

He nodded and his synthetic body went slack. He really wanted to get that done quickly. I guess in his own way he doesn't like being outmatched either. Being an AI he was different from other cybernetic units in the world. Normal robots ran with virtual intelligence or VI, a name which they were also known by. They had primary functions for the various jobs they did. Heavy-Bots were created for physical labour. Light-bots were created for jobs in the holonet which in essence meant they were responsible for keeping the technical side of the city running. Home-bots were the smartest of all VIs because of the need to run and maintain a household as well as take care of its owners. Sai was a new type of bot. He was self-aware which meant he was significantly smarter and gathered information faster than others and could adapt and upgrade for various purposes. I could only imagine he cost a fortune to make.

"Why isn't the organisation interested, Sai? You are quite different and, well, useful." I asked him after he finished his reboot.

"They still assume that I am a VI." He said simply.

"Wait you mean after all this time I've known you, you still maintained that order I gave you?"

"Yes, it still seems appropriate that third parties would not be able to track me easily since as you say I am "useful". Would you like to rescind that order? I may no longer be able to aid you in missions."

"No," I said almost too quickly. The last few months on missions with him as my back up had been the most productive span of time I'd had for eons. "I mean, you do want to remain here right?"

"Correct. Is there a particular reason for this line of questioning?" He stared at me calculating my reactions behind a face that looked human with black hair and eyes except for the unnaturally pale skin that covered his cybernetic frame. He looked attractive except for the face that held little emotion. There was no life in his eyes and the only expression he could make was a fake smile, something it seemed he was infamous for, except his smile always failed miserably and only managed to piss me and other people off.

"Just curious, that's all," I gave tired smile and headed for my bedroom. The door slide closed behind me with a hiss. I was exhausted. Slipping out of my black and red combat suit I saw myself in the mirror. It had been a long time since I had thought about the past me. I'd grown significantly since the last time I'd acted relatively hopeless. And that was years ago. A naïve little girl who thought she was all right. But that girl never knew how terrible the real world was. I sighed. It was time to rest not feel restless.

I welcomed sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

…

Sai woke me from my sweet slumber by hacking into and sounding my alarm. It was an annoying habit he'd developed ever since I locked my room and commanded him to never come in without my authorisation. I groaned and accidently slapped the device off my bedside table in my attempt to shut it off. It went clattering across the floor to the other end of the room and continued to bark at me. My temper flared and I shot out of bed stomping over to smash it to tiny pieces when I heard Sai on the other side of the door.

"There is an urgent matter which your superiors wish to speak to you about Sakura."

"Now?"

"Now."

I grumbled unintelligibly and looked for my night gown.

…

I stepped into the room adjoined to mine which was set up for holographic communications. Cables and various machines and computers were connected to a com-station. I stood on a platform; which worked to capture a 3D image of my form and project it to whomever I contacted, and fastened the belt of my pink silky nightgown.

"Something you need?" I said to the room stifling a yawn. It was 4 AM. I'd gotten less than the adequate amount of hours in for rest and my body felt a little battered.

"That tone of voice in not appropriate Miss Haruno." I heard the woman's voice before Lady Tsunade appeared in holographic form in front of me.

"Ah, no," I stammered, "My apologies ma'am."

The blonde bombshell of a woman looked sternly at me. "What went wrong?"

I took a deep breath, "The men that interrogated me were just pawns to get us to break into Danzo's office for files they wanted, which they got. I'm sorry I failed you, ma'am."

She sighed and rubbed her temples with fingers as though she had a headache. She probably did after my mess up. Boy did it feel bad to lose. A hatred for failure. Something I'd inherited from her during the 3 years she trained me after "the accident".

"So Danzo wasn't behind this. I can't help but feel disappointed." She shook her head. "What else have you learned?"

"It was an AI who overpowered me. I could get Sai to draw a description for you based on my memory of the bot."

"An AI? Those are very rare and very expensive. No doubt because they're new developments. This should give us at least some indication on how to find it. A sketch would be helpful. Get your VI to send me one immediately. We'll get our best people working on it."

'**Pfft! If Sai, an AI himself, has trouble tracking him how do you think you can get him?'**

"Yes ma'am. I should also tell you that he seemed to be controlling some illegally augmented men."

"More illegals? Damn all this," She seemed to be particularly engrossed with the Holo-pad she had in her hand for a moment. She shook her head again and my stomach churned, then she spoke again. "In the meantime, I'm removing you from active duty for a while."

"What? Why?" I asked incredulous.

**One failed mission and I'm laid off? That's so not fair!**

"This incident has caused quite a stirring and I'd hate for it become a council problem. God knows they can blow everything out of proportion. I know you had no idea what would happen, if I knew I would have sent more people with you. But it's too late to think of that now. So until a later time no missions, Sakura. Am I clear?"

"Yes… ma'am." I murmured and her hologram disappeared ending the connection.

'**Damn it! A little misstep and we're over.'**

**No not over, just… temporarily indisposed.**

'**You say it all fancy like that and it still sounds bad.'**

I walked out into the main living area turning on the Holo-TV and then went to the kitchen to find some strawberry ice-cream to drown my sorrows. Unfortunately I was out of any sort of comfort food. I cursed my luck and turned my attention to the news while I half-heartedly chewed on a carrot. I collapsed in a heap on the couch trying not to mope. Interestingly enough there was nothing on the Root Towers but there was something on an odd flood in the lower warrens of the city as well as an update on the uneasiness in the rest of the towns in the country. Apparently something big was coming. I'd heard rumours in the Security Force that even the black-market dealers were treading very carefully. I didn't want to dwell too much on bad news to further push me into a bad mood so I switch it off and screamed into one of the cushions.

"Sakura," Sai said standing over me. "What will we do now?"

"You heard all that did you?" I lifted my face.

"It's official on the KSF database now."

I groaned, "That's humiliating…"

"It's classified information. Not many have access to it."

"But you do? I thought you only had basic access."

"Yes, but being mindful of happenings is crucial, is it not?"

"Yeah, but if you can get in what about the other AI that one-upped you?"

"As you know I have had clearance to most channels because I am already registered in the system; however any attempt from the outside is severed immediately. Also they are not concerned with my higher level information gathering. Most of the time…"

"Oh, so even you have a bad side Sai," I joked, "So back to your original question. I have no idea what we should do now."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course." I smiled, sitting up.

"Although you are not allowed to participate in any KSF actions I still have access to the city occurrences. As of a few minutes ago I have been shut out of their database but I can maintain some connections. My point is that we are still fully capable of working on our own."

"You mean as freelancers? Why would you- Wait, do you have a lead on the enemy?"

"A few. It may take a little time but there is a strong possibility that I can find them."

I laughed, "I guess even you want to get back at these guys. They _are_ the ones responsible for my leave so a little vengeance is in order I think. I was never very good at sitting around doing nothing."

I was about to tell Sai to get to work when the doorbell rang.

Sai blinked, turned to door and said, "Ino Yamanaka is outside. She has quite an array of things with her. Similar to the previous "personal crisis", as she frequently points out."

"She must have heard of my failed mission."

"Undoubtedly," He replied. "I will continue to work on our case."

"Oh, so we're detectives now?" I jested as I hopped off the couch I walked over to the door.

He gave his trademark smile and turned back to his station.

The metal door slid aside with a soft hiss. Well aware of how she would barge in, I braced myself for the impact.

"Sakura!" My flaxen-haired friend practically yelled, swinging her grocery laden arms around me. "I just heard you nearly died! I came right over!"

After being ambushed by food I said, "I did not nearly die; I just botched up my mission. And I'm laid off."

"No way!" Ino cried out flinging the packets onto the kitchen counter, "That's so not fair! You have to tell me exactly what happened."

I gave her the summarized version of my escapade as we unpacked all the comfort food she brought and she listened intently. We had been like this for a few years now after my accident and we'd become strong friends. I had her support and she had mine even in the ridiculous times. I'd had to learn to deal with her and eventually most of our childhood problems with each other had faded away.

We first met after I'd lost my parents at the age of seven when they failed to return from patrol out in one of the border towns near the country Oto. That was very country Orchimaru ruled. It's partially why Sasuke's betrayal hit me so hard. He'd joined the man who killed my parents; indirectly but even so, it had made it so much worse.

Ino had always been sympathetic towards my plight. A year before Sasuke was brought to the KSF she had protected me and stood by me. However childish notions had torn us apart over our rivalling feelings toward the broken boy. After his betrayal and my accident we were determined not to let any other relationship stand in the way of ours. It had become our agreement to get the green light in other relationships from each other. If we both liked a boy we would let it go immediately. It had been extremely difficult not to bicker about small things since we both had strong personalities however eventually we found common ground when we worked part-time at the hospital together for a period of time. The duration there had brought out the best and worst in us. Eventually Ino left the medical world and joined her mother in their family's catering business like she had as a child. She had always preferred the flower department and so now she was in charge of it when she was not summoned for missions. Unfortunately none of these things had dealt with her incurable shopaholic nature. However in times like these I was grateful for her indelible taste for the finer things.

"Oh," I gasped pulling out the familiar cold white and red container, "You got me strawberry ice-cream! You came as if you were heaven-sent Ino."

She huffed, "I had a feeling you were out of good food. But don't worry I'm always here to assist. We're going to eat till we don't feel bad anymore. Then we're going on a diet live off pills for a month. By the way where's that gorgeous Sai?"

"You never seem to wrap you head around the fact that he's a robot." I rolled my eyes digging a massive heap of ice-cream onto a bowl.

"I know that! That doesn't mean I can't appreciate his good looks." She smirked as she watched Sai work.

"Uh huh," I nodded. It was all I could do. It was true that Sai looks were anything but ordinary but I had no compulsion to date him or do other questionable things with him like some strange people did with VIs these days. In fact I hardly ever dated. I figured I could blame my lack of a romantic lifestyle on my deliberately busy schedule. I also wanted to blame a certain someone for never getting serious.

"So what are you going to do now Sakura?" Ino asked after we'd talked about the latest fashion, celebrity gossip and the sorts. There was some new music she'd brought playing in the background. Sometimes we'd dance like crazy people to get rid of some stress other times we'd end up with heaps of tissues after some soppy movie marathons. It had become like a tradition for us.

I didn't want to tell her what I was up to with Sai. Either she'd be strongly against it or she'd want to come along for the ride. I knew she wouldn't rat me out but she'd do everything she could to dissuade me from it or if she agreed I didn't want her with me in case she got hurt. She wasn't nearly as durable as I was, then again none of my friends were. Regardless I preferred her safe even though she could, for the most part, hold her own.

So I told a white lie.

"Even though I can't work for the KSF I'll find something to keep myself preoccupied." I smiled, hoping the expression didn't look anything like Sai's. "I'll probably go back to the hospital for a bit."

"Are you sure?" She looked concerned at me, "Is this really alright for you?"

"There's not much else I can do." I looked down for a second, the confliction was eating at me, but I refused to let her be in danger. "But I'll deal with it."

"Alright," she said warily but hugged me tightly, "I'm always here for you."

"I know."

**And I appreciate it more than you could ever know…**

…

Later that day Ino left to work again and I'd decided to go out for a jog. Sai was still preoccupied and I hated doing nothing up in the loft. Some fresh air would do me good and help me come up with a game plan. Ino's upbeat music seemed to be good to keep in step with and soon I found myself just off the warehouse district. It wasn't as attractive as the shiny and colourful and clean upper districts but it was less congested. At least that's what was like in the mid-month with the buzz of shipments from the airships coming from all over the continent. The music skipped slightly and I frowned. Magnetic interference? I removed the earphones from my ears and slowed to a stroll but the strange static wouldn't fade. Off in the distance I could hear machinery but here in this dirty side road the silence was disturbing.

"Sakura…"

I froze in my tracks. That voice. It was unmistakable; that deep alluring sound that wreaked havoc with my heart. I turned slowly looking up towards where it originated. Four years…

He looked down at me from his perch on the walkway in the same way he had back then. The memory of that fated day almost overwhelmed me.

"_Don't leave me here alone! I beg of you! Please don't!" My grip was slipping from ledge I clung desperately to. The wind seemed so cold out in the open. "Don't let me die here!"_

I swallowed.

"Sasuke…"

TBC…

**A/N: Aha! The man of the hour appears. I love cliff-hangers so expect a lot of them XD. Anyway reviews are nice to digest and thanks to those of you who have responded to this story already. I'm giddy from all this, I don't often show others what I write due to my introverted nature, but one day I actually hope to publish some of my own stories so this is practice for then.**

**Some more Akatsuki will come later but since this is mainly about Sakura and Sasuke as well as some Shikamaru (I hate myself for what I'm throwing him into but ah well it makes a good story XD) that's what this story will revolve around. Oh yeah, and also there'll some deaths in this story, just be prepared for that.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: My pc was ill, so forgive me for being late at least I wrote 2 chapters at the same time!**

**So yeah the first Sasuke and Sakura fight coming up! Woohoo! XD sigh, I hope this is alright. I'm not good with fight sequences but I tried my best here. **

**Disclaimer: I don't down Naruto. Any other references I made to belong to those who own it.**

**Warnings: Some violence and language.**

Other Notes: (fonts)

**Sakura thinking**

'**Inner Sakura'**

_Flashback_

The Peacemaker

Chapter 3: Reunited?

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke."

The dark haired wonder boy looked down at me impassively. His dark eyes held no light and for a moment I thought he looked like a VI. He was wearing a crisp white hooded jacket with the sleeves rolled up and dark trousers. On his lower back was a sword attached to his belt. He looked all geared up for war unlike Miss Unprepared Jogger below him. The man in question then turned on the walkway above me and started moving away.

'**What? That's it?! What the hell is he thinking? "Hey I remembered your name and you remembered mine. Oh great, time to go then!" Asshole! After him!'**

"Hey!" I called after him, my heart was beating frantically. He was leaving me again. Just like that time… "Hey! Why did you just pitch up only to walk away?"

"I didn't come here to see you." He replied coldly still moving away. "Stay out of my way."

**I have to… why is he just… what do I do? I couldn't do anything then. Even after four years I can't seem do anything now. Fate must be laughing at me.**

"Why did you come back?" That horrible feeling in my chest got worse as though something was gripping tightly on my lungs. I had to do something.

"It's none of your concern."

"You're in Konoha City, so it _is_ my concern!"

He looked over his shoulder, "What are you going to do? Arrest me?"

"If I have to, then yes." I said clenching my hands into fists. "You're obviously not here on vacation so what are you doing here?"

"You've changed," He murmured avoiding the topic, "You're unlike your old self."

"Yes, a few years of traumatic incidents can change people." I said reaching for my black gloves which I, luckily, always had at hand. This was my chance to stop him before it was too late. I was most definitely not the same person he knew. Then again neither was he. There was darkness in his face; something that wasn't right. I had to be careful.

"Already getting serious are we?" he said in a bored tone watching me slip my gloves over my hands. "Do I need to knock you out again before you start spewing confessions at me?"

"Oh no, no confessions," I smiled and cracked my knuckles. "I just think someone needs some common sense drilled into them."

"I'd like to see you try." He stood lax but there was alertness in his handsome features.

I grinned bending my legs to jump, "Be careful what you wish for."

"And you better be careful what you let yourself into."

Battle banter aside; I leapt up to the walkway railing hauling myself up and over. He was quick to attack me but I was prepared. I always knew he was fast, but I was strong enough to deflect the fist that came flying my way with my lower arm. Initially it took him by surprise but he quickly recovered and he sent a flurry of attacks but he wasn't taking any of it seriously. It almost broke my resolve. He seemed confident that he'd win no matter what. He's eyes hadn't changed from their dead black to red which meant that he wasn't even bothering using his abilities against me.

The Uchihas had been, in their better days, quite renowned for their so-called "supernatural gifts of the mental capacity". From the little I'd ever heard about them I knew for certain that they could predict an enemy's movements in an almost precognitive state, copy techniques, trap people in illusions and they had the power to set things on fire. In short they were mind-warping arsonists. To this day I can't remember what possessed me to fall in love with Sasuke Uchiha. Besides his broody demeanour and drop-dead good looks; I certainly have no idea whatsoever.

I had grown accustomed to be evasive from my training but Sasuke left no room for me to retaliate. His attack speed had improved significantly and it seemed like it had become an effortless thing for him. He was mocking me. I faked left then went right for a kick but he leapt back. Then I saw my chance. As he rocked on the balls of his feet I swung hard and my fist connected with the side of his shoulder sending him reeling for a moment.

His eyes narrowed. He knew. My strength was unnatural for a normal person. Oh, he had no idea.

I leapt at him again and swung at his face but he evaded it and turned grip arm throwing me over his shoulder. I kicked at the wall I was flying towards in his grasp and pushed back my head and shoulders colliding into his back. The movement sent him forward and he hit the ground. I rolled away from him and found he'd done the same. He was glaring and arched his back a little.

'**Ooh he made a booboo.' **My inner jeered.

**Well that's what you get for underestimating me.**

I'd obviously aggravated him with the nasty scowl he gave me. I found myself with my lower back against the railing and before he could attack me again I gripped the bars and flipped myself over landing with a thud below. Then I heard a strange high pitched whistling sound. I frowned; what was that?

A flash of light was my only warning before the screeching of electricity came my way. Instinctively I lift my arm in defence as the bolt reached its unavoidable course.

A shot of pain went through my arm into the rest of my body. I looked up at him with a blade that was crackling with light. An electric sword that sends out bursts of power? Where the hell had he gotten one of those? My arm twitched from the charge but I shook it off curling my hand into a fist.

I frowned when his head cocked to the side briefly, typically associated with someone who had an earpiece. I had a strong suspicion that Orochimaru was speaking to him. He glared at me for a moment before straightening up. A declaration that this fight was over.

I was about to say something when his eyes morphed to red and then to my right a stack of oil canisters were set ablaze by his mental power. I jumped away but the blast threw me forward and I hit a concrete wall. I slowly stood from where I fell. It was painstakingly obvious now. He could easily kill me. I was still so foolish. Some merciful part that remained in him was the only thing sparing me.

"Consider this your only warning. You'll never be able to contend with me." He reached for something in his pocket and tossed it my way. In the time I'd caught it and glanced at it then back up he had vanished.

As suddenly as he had appeared, he'd disappeared just as fast. What had this been some sort of measure of ability? Had some small part of him wanted to check-up on me? Or had it just been a chance encounter?

I felt my world spin and a nauseated feeling grew in me. The object in my hand was the last link I had with him. A good luck charm I had given him as a child. It didn't make sense. Why had he even kept it? Was it just to rub it in my face that he didn't care anymore? If that was his motive, it worked. The gesture hurt like hell.

Whatever we had once been, we were now no longer.

I massaged my wrist wincing; fortunately I'd only received a minor burn that had been minimalized by my leather gloves. Then again my pain tolerance had increased in the time I'd spent under Tsunade's tutorship. I needed to get it bandaged up.

Running my thumb over the glinting silver charm I swallowed my sadness and shoved it into my pocket of my shorts. Any bright ideas I'd hoped to get from my refreshing run had long since been trampled by this sudden encounter with my ex-partner. Was it just chance like he had said or was there something more? Had I missed something in his words, or the way he stood, or in the manner he fought me?

My inner groaned, **'You're over analysing things again… It gives me a massive headache when you think too much over the stupid simple things.'**

**You're right. It shouldn't matter. I won't see him for a long while at least and I have bigger things to worry about.**

'**Yeah, like coming up with colourful ways to dispose of that AI.'**

**Colourful?**

'**Painting those boring walls back home with the oil that spurts from his head once we decapitate him!' **She grinned malevolently.

**You are disturbing…**

'**I know right! I should write gruesome fiction for a living!'**

I shook my head left the industrial district in a hurry I did want to think about anything right now. I stopped by a small medical centre and since they knew me there quickly acquired what I needed for my arm.

As much as I wanted to keep my head clear I had trouble doing so. I kept seeing his face for all those years ago. At least then there had still been life in his face. But now there was nothing as though he'd killed something inside of him.

**Orichimaru… What have you created?**

I was nearing my district when I got call. I had hoped it was Sai but was surprised to see had the caller ID was Shikamaru Nara; a close friend of Ino's and a boy I had interacted with on more than a few occasions before my accident. That same year he got transferred to the ANBU division because of his astounding intellect. However the downside was that he was the laziest person I knew as a kid. He had no motivation for anything, spending his days sleeping where he could and avoided work as much as possible.

The self-acclaimed number one coward. And he was calling me.

"Hello?" I said warily, maybe he too had something to say about my failure.

"Hey Sakura," His voice seemed a little strained but pleasant otherwise. Maybe he had a tough day. I sure as hell did, but I wasn't about to tell him or anyone else that. Not yet. "It's been a while. I heard what happened. How are you?"

"I'm…" I hesitated a bit, wondering how much I wanted entrust to trust to him. Not that he wasn't reliable, but he could come off as straightforward sometimes. "I'm good; a little beat up from last night but… good, yeah. Good. And you?"

I want kick myself. I was acting like a silly verbal nitwit.

"I'm doing fine. Listen I'm off from work today and since we haven't talked for a while, a few years really, I'd thought I'd catch up with some old friends."

He wanted to hang out? Shikamaru wanted to get out and socialise? Maybe Sasuke _had_ knocked me out again and I was having some wonky dream.

'**You're not dreaming dumbass. Believe me I'd know if we were. There'd be candy everywhere, and there's not. Just suck it up and say yes.**'

"Uhm sure," I replied, "Where do you want to meet?"

"Depends, are you at home?"

"Uh, not at the moment no, I went out for a run. I'm just short of mid district though. Hey, how about that Café by the small park opposite the boutique?"

"The one with all the sweet things." He seemed to contemplate it for a moment, "Alright, I'll meet you there in ten."

"Great! See you then."

**Gagh, I just had to pick that place. Ino's going to kill me for breaking away from her diet plans.**

'**Yummy sweet things…'**

**Stop that.**

'**Ha, you never go with her insane binges and we still look good.**'

**Well then, I'll just order something small!**

My inner snorted, '**You? Go small? You make me laugh! Ha ha ha! We always go big or we go home**!'

**You worked on that for a minute didn't you?**

'**No… only half a minute…**'

**Incorrigible.**

Eventually after a few minutes of meaningless debating with myself I ended up at the café. It was a quaint little place with a cosy atmosphere. The furniture was a mix of the old and new, chairs and tables were deliberately mismatched and the walls painted odd colours with even stranger décor hanging off the wall. The owners always liked to keep it fresh. Every time I visited something different had been added to the coffee shop. I took a seat outside overlooking the park. I was seemed so serene despite the rush of city that I could hear some distance away.

I ordered an extra thick caramel-toffee milkshake while I waited and pondered over what I'd talk about with Shikamaru. I hadn't seen for so long. Ino would chatter about chatting with him on some days since her father worked with him on the odd occasion.

Now I couldn't remember a single thing she would discuss with him.

I guess it's because she always tends to do the talking.

A shadow crossed over the table and I looked up.

"Shikamaru," I beamed. I took in several things about him. His hands were shoved into his pockets and he was slouching like he typically did. However physically he had grown significantly his face had lost most of its baby fat defining his features into strong angles. Ino was right. He'd become really attractive. And then his most defining trait. His hair, pulling back into a high pony tail that stuck out every-which-where, remained as it had been ever since I'd known him.

"Hi," He gave a smile and sat down across from me. "You look well, all things considered."

"You too," I fiddled with my straw. I was almost as though all my social skills got flushed down the toilet since he arrived. I suppose I just wasn't accustomed to just sitting down for so long. I always need to be on the move get things done. That way I didn't have to wallow in the past.

We spoke of the small things and questioned the more complex things. It felt oddly satisfying to chat with someone who was somewhat on the same rational level as me. Ino didn't usually go deep into the technical side of things and lengthy deliberations didn't hold well with her, her topics flew from one to the other just as fast as I could hack an electric door lock, and that was really quick.

We ate a light lunch and I almost felt as though we'd never spent time apart. It was a pity we hadn't kept up. He was good company.

A memory soon came to me when his eyes studied the workings of one of the toys a little kid was playing with not too far from us in the park's sandbox. As much as he complained about his troublesome work his mind couldn't help but take in every detail. His small brown eyes always saw the bigger picture and everything in between. I'd always admired that in him.

_12 years ago…_

_I remember that day had been perfect for flying kites. The clouds were scarce and the weather was warm. I'd worn a red dress with white spots. Ino had helped me pick it out to wear for the spring festival that day. I had been given a bright pink kitty cat kite which I had adored the moment I'd laid eyes on it. The first duration of flying it had difficult and more than once I failed to get it up on in the air while the other kids had manage so easily. On the verge of tears at my failure my last try was successful however the wind picked up and the string slipped from my little hands carrying my paper friend off into the woods. Utterly distraught I ran after it calling for it to come back, it had felt like I'd lost a piece of me. I had thought, at the time, if I couldn't get it back it would be the end of the world. The kite eventually caught in a tree and I was half relieved until I realised at the trunk of the tall tree I couldn't reach it. I jumped and jumped to no avail and ran around the base only to trip over something landing face first in the grass. The tears couldn't be helped anymore and they spilled over my cheeks in a flood as I looked over my shoulder to see what had made me fall. It had been a boy. I'd fallen over a boy! I was mortified. Boys were strange and scary without Ino to keep the ones that bullied me at bay. He rubbed his eyes. I had clearly awoken him from his afternoon nap._

"_I'm s-sorry," I squeaked like a mouse and stumbled over my words, petrified that he'd mock my big forehead like the others had. _

_He just looked at me for a moment, mystified somewhat at the person who'd given him a rude awakening. Then he said, "Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?"_

_I shook my head, feeling my fear dissipate slightly. Maybe he wouldn't say anything about me._

"_My kite." I point up into the high branches up above us. "I can't reach it."_

_He walked around the tree and I watched him in wonder. This curious boy was deep in thought over my dilemma. _

"_The lowest branch is too high for both of us." He hummed slightly, "If you stand on my shoulders you can reach it."_

_I blinked at him. How did he do that?_

"_Don't you want to get it back?" He frowned at me like I was from another planet. I probably had the same expression. He leaned slightly towards me and I snapped back to reality._

"_Um, but I'm wearing a dress." I blushed wringing my hands. It would be so embarrassing if he saw my panties. I remember my mother telling me that a girl always had to look respectable and it was shameful to act unladylike. She would have hated it if I climbed trees, because girls didn't climb trees._

_He scrutinised my appearance and I went a deeper red. He replied eventually saying, "I won't look up."_

_My desperation for my kite won over etiquette and I held my little finger out at him. "Pinkie promise?"_

_His eyes widened briefly at my sudden action then he sighed, mumbling under his breath, and hooked his little finger around mine. "Promise."_

_He leaned back the tree bending his knees. "Put your feet here." He pointed to his upper legs._

_I swallowed and gripped his shoulder, his white shirt crumpling slightly and stood on his thighs. He turned his face to the side in reassurance that he wouldn't peek. I then stepped onto his shoulders and half hugged the wide trunk trying to get a grip in the bark. I straighten slowly wobbling every now and then until my head touch the bottom of the lowest branch. After that I easily climbed up to retrieve my kite. _

I smiled at the memory.

"What's up with that expression?" Shikamaru frowned at me from across the coffee table.

"Just remembering the day we met," I laughed. "At the spring festival."

"Ah, the day I helped you retrieve your kite." Shikamaru smiled, "You know it wasn't the first day I saw you though."

"Oh you must be referring to my arrival at the Academy." I rolled my eyes, "everyone saw me that day. The strange cherry blossom haired girl."

"No actually, it was before that." He smiled wider, "At the dormitories. With all the sweets you snuck into the girls midnight party."

"I can't believe you knew… Wait, were you spying on us?" I gasped.

"Actually a whole bunch of the boys were curious to see what the girls had been whispering about that day what they were going to do at twelve A.M. Dragged me along. It was obvious, but I didn't feel like bringing it up. We were all so mischievous back then even though the Academy was such a tough place to handle. Anyway back to the kite business. And that promise I made..."

"You looked?" I almost yelled, "How could you? A poor little six year old girl."

"Hey, I was the same age, besides it was after you were in that lousy tree, when the branch snapped and you fell. I believe your strawberry undies couldn't help but attract my attention."

"No!" I cried absolutely mortified, burying my flushing face in my hands, "I thought I'd gotten up fast enough! How did you remember that anyway?"

He chuckled, "I don't think a boy can forget the first time he saw something he wasn't supposed to."

"Gagh," I cringed into my seat. "I'm sure the rest of the boys had a field day with that bit of information."

He shook his head, "I never told anyone. I knew what it would do to you especially at that point in time. Besides I felt guilty for breaking my promise. My mother had drilled it into me to respect the fairer sex because there's no wrath like a woman scorned. Something you have proven true countlessly."

I laughed sheepishly, "I have, haven't I? And thanks for keeping it a secret."

He nodded and then grew serious. I knew where this was going. I would take embarrassing panties stories any day over talks about _him_.

"This thing about Sasuke," He rested his arms on the table and wove his fingers together, "How are you feeling?"

I forced on a smile, "I'm fine. I can deal with it."

"Sakura," He looked at me sternly, "I'm not a fool. This is bothering you. I know I haven't exactly been around much lately ever since that… accident… for you to trust me with your problems but I want to be here now. As a friend. I feel bad that I wasn't there for you."

"No, it's alright," I quickly interjected. "You were really busy helping the higher-ups and ANBU and you did well there. I had Ino; we managed to get over most of our issues in that time. And I'm fine now. I'm just surprised about him that's all. It won't affect this new me. I'm not a little pushover anymore."

"I know," He said, "but you're not a stonehearted robot either."

I looked down at my hands as a strong memory of the boy I'd cared so much about threatened to resurface. I violently shoved it back in its box. Now was most definitely not the time.

"I'm alright," I smiled trying hard to make it genuine. "But… if I do ever feel overwhelmed I'll let you know."

He sighed and held his pinkie up. I smiled and we made a promise.

TBC

**A/N: Lol throughout this whole issue with Sasuke my mind kept going back to Naru from Ghost Hunt. I guess I just have this thing for badass broody boys XD heh heh. Anyway hope you enjoyed this piece, because I sure had a blast writing it. Reviews are lovely, as always. **

**Uhm, thanks for the support and I'll be back with some Sasori and Deidara!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ugh summer in December sucks. I can't concentrate in the day to write so the night is now my allotted story time or when it rains. I love the rain, it boosts my creativity XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't down Naruto. All other references belong to whomever.**

**Warnings: None that I can think of. **

Other Notes: (fonts)

**Sakura thinking**

'**Inner Sakura'**

_Flashback_

The Peacemaker

Chapter 4: On the sly

Shikamaru was driving me home in his hover car when we got called to HQ. I felt a pit forming in my stomach and dreaded what was to come. So many things were happening in a span of less than 24 hours. It was turning into nightmare. We arrived in the central upper district where the places of power were all situated. The embassies and centre of security were here and most importantly the council. The KSF building was the largest and tallest building in Konoha because the city was predominantly militant. In fact currently the country itself was the not only the largest but the most powerful in the land. It was no wonder there had been so much conflict in the last two hundred years.

The biggest issue was almost fifty years ago when a biohazard war broke out and almost decimated everything and everyone. Because of that many people got infected and they changed, developing strange physical and supernatural attributes. That's when the trouble with the "mutants" started. The discrimination of people who had survived the infections came out with unnatural altercations. It lead to a terrible massacre. Many people were killed in fear of what they would become. Then Orichimaru stepped in. He himself being of some sort of mutation formed his own country and welcomed all who were fleeing the carnage to live in peace there but his motives were not as gracious as they had seemed at first. Many dark stories circulated around what happened in the years to come but in the end whatever had happened there made him strong enough to take on the city. A few years ago the president of Konoha was assassinated by Orichimaru though it was unknown what had occurred to make him back down. The last anyone ever heard of him was with Sasuke's defection from Konoha.

As we set down in a parking space I couldn't help but marvel once again at the beauty of the place. The building like most others in the city was silvery and shiny, unblemished like the lower districts. Bright colours adorned the distinctly modern architecture, flags and holograms were set up all over and greenery was found in designated spots all over the area. It was perfect. Everything here was to strive for perfection. The aura it gave off could almost make you forget about any problems.

Except this time. My nerves kept me agitated while the two of us headed in through the sliding glass doors into the lobby and to the elevators. Shikamaru was silent. It wasn't unusual since from what I remembered of him, he preferred to watch clouds for sport. However he seemed more mature now. I heard ANBU did that to people. It made them tougher but it also made the colder. I frowned. I hoped he wouldn't turn into another Sasuke. One of them is enough to deal with.

To say the main floor of headquarters was busy would be an understatement. It was noisy and everyone was constantly on the move in their jobs to keep the city running and safe. Shizune, Tsunade's right-hand, was waiting for us. She told us that the Council was in session in the meeting room and were told to wait just outside. The chaos in there reached a whole new noise level. If this had been some sort of medieval establishment hundreds of heads would've rolled already.

'**I knew I was born in the wrong era…**' My Inner muttered from her corner stroking a flip knife. '**I would've killed all the stupid people ages ago without any consequences**.'

**Or conscience.**

She chuckled darkly.

The argument coming from inside sounded intense and I wanted nothing more to flee from the situation. Regardless we sat on the benches and waited. Tsunade, Danzo and the rest of the council were all present.

"This was deliberate," Shikamaru said sitting beside me, "they're getting us to fight amongst ourselves."

"What do you mean?" I turned to him.

"You're aware of the divide and conquer principle right? That's exactly what happening here but in the political world it doesn't just affect an army. This affects the entire country."

"So by creating disorder in the council they make us fallible and they attack when we're most vulnerable, right?"

"Yes," he answered, "the governmental battlefield is much more fragile than in an actual warzone."

"I demand action," I heard Danzo say; "you can't think that I'll just let this slide?"

He sighed, "This is exactly why I hate politics."

I smiled at him, "yeah, way too much talking for your liking."

I poked his stomach playfully. He cracked a smile and then we tuned back into to the heated discussion beyond the wall behind us.

They spoke of several incidents that had caused some damage to the city in the past month. Terrorist bombings, strange floods in the lower sectors, VIs going missing and people disappearing without a trace were all part of their reports. Things like this just didn't happen in Konoha City. Not in such a short time span. Was Orochimaru orchestrating these strikes? Or was it someone else? It didn't seem like the type of thing he'd do though. A change in strategy perhaps? But why was Sasuke here now? Had he been here for a month already?

"This is… disturbing," I thought aloud after a while, "I mean that something like this could have such a big impact on us. Just who are we dealing with here?"

"My thoughts exactly," he murmured, and then nudged my arm with his elbow sensing my worry, "It's not your fault. You didn't know your mission would turn out like this."

I breathed out, "Yeah, I still can't help but feel responsible for this though. I have to fix this. This city, it's my home."

"Hey, don't take this all on your own shoulders. This is my city too and all of the rest of us soldiers. We're all going to fix this."

Eventually it was over and I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I could already feel the iron bars closing down on me for my incompetence.

"Stop that," Shikamaru said and I jerked. "Don't get all depressed on me."

I dropped my shoulders, "Sorry…"

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure nothing bad happens."

I bit my lip. Sure Shikamaru was well respected here but would he manage to keep me out of prison?

He stood up and I followed him in. Only Tsunade had remained behind.

"Ah, good," She began her fingers crossed together and her elbows on the table. "You're both here. Sit."

We took seats at the long table. The late afternoon sun crept in though the wide windows with its vibrant warm colours. It reflected beautifully across the glass surface of the table.

I felt myself shrink to the size of an ant when she cast her gaze on me. "Sakura. Calm down. I know I told you that you were temporarily discharged but I'm hoping to keep this between the three of us. There's a job I need you to deal with and ironically your dismissal will come in useful now. I trust your digression with this Shikamaru. I'm going send you to a place we believe Orichimaru is using as an underground lab."

I blinked at her. So I was back but not back.

She continued, "For the sake of utmost secrecy I am not putting this on record. You will be acting on your own. This means I will not be held liable if you get caught or killed. It's a high class mission, Sakura. You may choose if you're willing to take this on or not."

"I'll do it," I said without a second thought.

"Wait," Shikamaru interjected, "This sounds like an extremely high risk, given that it's just us."

"I am aware of that but I cannot send an entire squad of men in either. This is a delicate situation and there will be hell to pay if this goes wrong. However I explicitly trust the both of you and that with your combined skills you can pull this off."

Shikamaru took in a deep breath, "Alright, say we do go. What exactly are we looking for?"

"You both heard our discussion right? I need you to find out if Orichimaru is responsible."

"How do we know the information we want is there?" I asked.

"We don't, which is another problem. I won't lie to you you'll be going in blind. We're only aware of the location and that several suspicious shipments have been made there. Part of the reason I'm sending you in Sakura is because of your VI hopefully it can collect some data there."

I smirked inwardly.** Oh he can do better than that…**

'**Hehe yeah, he can do that easily while making a banana split and blueberry pancakes all in one go!'**

**And exorcize you from my mind.**

'**You're just jealous that he can cook and you can't'**

'**I can too cook!'**

'**Your food would work well in a mortuary incinerator.'**

**You're awful.**

'**You know it!'**

"I'm definitely in," I said after supressing my evil mental twin and looked to Shikamaru.

He gave me a look I didn't understand then groaned, "It's troublesome, but I guess I'll do it."

"Then it's settled," Tsunade said. "The two of you set out tomorrow."

…

**Upper East Sector:**

"Master Sasori," Deidara smirked as he saw his red-haired partner walk away from his airship. He looked like a child but Deidara knew better. The AI was a force to be reckoned with. "I see you have something new over there."

He eyed the vehicle in curiosity. It didn't look like normal airships. It was built for both speed and heavy firepower. The word Scorpion was emblazoned on the side in black. The blonde briefly wondered how he managed to get that right in the short two months since they had arrived in the city. Then he wondered how many bombs it would take to destroy it.

"Yes," Sasori grunted and moved on past him.

"And?" The explosives expert pressed. He was in the mood to aggravate the AI; to break the deadpan look on his baby face.

"And we should move on."

"Hmph, so you acquired the information then?"

"Yes, I was well prepared and got it done quickly and efficiently unlike your last reckless stunt in the same building I might add."

"I got it done didn't I? That's all that should matter."

"Let's go," He ignored him and pressed on towards the building ahead of them, "we shouldn't keep them waiting."

Deidara shook his head but quickened his stride to keep up. Sasori was impatient as ever. He looked up at the venue. It was an art gallery evidently for the higher class citizens of the city. He wanted to scoff at the irony of it. What did they know about _true_ art?

The show floor was squeaky clean. Quite literally his shoes screeched on the waxed floor as the two of them made their way past the exhibitions. He couldn't help but think that stupid newbie Tobi would love these floors. He would've wrecked the place as soon as he set foot in here.

These people that gathered here were being pretentious as they tried to make a lasting impression. Nothing lasted forever. Everything was here the one moment gone the next. Might as well be him who made biggest impact.

His fingers itched at his sides. He really hated these pictures and sculptures.

Sasori, on the other hand seemed indifferent to this place. Then again that ugly marble statue in the corner could make more expressions than the AI ever did.

"So why did we have to come here personally?" Deidara asked.

"If we transferred the data over the holo-net the KSF security VIs would pick it up on their systems. That why we're doing it locally." Sasori replied and walked towards the man they needed to rendezvous with.

Deidara didn't care for conversations. His own patience for this place was at an end. "Excuse me for a moment."

"Deidara," Sasori growled looking at him suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," He lied and took off round the corner. Digging his hands into the pouches on either side of his waist he quickly found what he was looking for. First was that statue…

Sasori finished transferring the information to his contact and turned to look for his elusive partner. What was he up to now?

He found the blonde leaning towards some pottery on a stand.

"Deidara!"

The bomber flinched nearly knocking over the expensive vase behind him.

"Ah, Master Sasori, you're done. Let's go." He rambled and hastily ushered the redhead out the door.

Deidara glanced back trying to contain himself. Suddenly behind him he could hear ear-splitting explosions one after the other. Like music to his ears, he grinned. That hideous statue went first then, that putrid puppy painting and after that…

Sasori sent a death glare at his companion. "Brat. You just blew a bloody art gallery to smithereens."

He rolled his eyes, "That place was tasteless. It needed someone to light it up. Literally."

"Deidara!"

"What? I contributed Land Art to the mix." Deidara shrugged.

The AI shook his head and stalked off to his airship while the bomber turned to watch his destructive masterpiece. Too soon he got a call telling him to head back to their base.

He grinned. The time for the world to witness his brilliance was approaching…

…

I couldn't sleep. There were 120 rivets in 15 straight lines across the ceiling. I'd counted them 14 times already so I knew they were right. It was better than thinking about today. But I couldn't help it anyway. I thought I'd gotten over him. I swore I would.

But to see him again…

It brought back those naïve feelings from a fourteen year old girl who was head over heels for a broken boy. I told myself I was being stupid, that I needed to grow up but all those small things seeped into my heart like poison slowly bringing all pain back until it felt like I would die.

_A little smile tugging at the side of his mouth as we basked in the summer sun, counting the coloured cars that whizzed by._

I turned from laying my left side to my right. Still the images came.

_My eyes locked onto the lost look in his after he killed a man in self-defence on a mission. Nausea almost overwhelmed me seeing all that blood pooled on the floor, sprayed across the wall and splattered at over his shirt._

I turned onto my stomach and screamed into my pillow in frustration.

"_You're being annoying," He grumped at the childish things I did, following like a puppy. I was convinced he was the centre of the universe. I would've done anything to see him happy._

"You Idiot," I hissed at myself, and threw the covers of my body and padded over to the glass balcony door. Swinging it open I hoped the cool night air would clear my mind.

'**Maybe you should knock yourself out with one of your tranquilizers.'**

I snorted. **Yeah and then I'll wake up in a few years when everything blows over. I don't want to deal with this.**

'**That's not what you were thinking earlier today. Rushing in like that. I only I do that when you let me take over. You're all wait and work out a solution. Then again Sasuke always makes our head turn to mush and then we enter Idiot-Mode.'**

**And now we're heading to Orochimaru's lair with who knows what lurking there. And there'll probably be Sasuke too. **

'**He'll try to set us on fire or something. Turn us into the new Guy Fawkes effigies. 'Cause we're hot like that.'**

I chuckled. **That's lame**.

'**You laughed.**' She chortled.

**Is it just me or is my evil other half trying to make me feel better?**

'**What? No, never! You're fat and ugly**!' She crossed her arms across her chest.

**Hmm I thought so.** I smiled watching the stars of a little while longer.

Despite my tries I only managed a few hours of shuteye filled with dreams of memories that plagued me. Tomorrow had come too soon.

TBC

**A/N: Hehehe my best friend enjoyed the Deidara and Sasori scene. I hope you do too. XD Oh in case you're wondering, there is a reason why Sakura's inner is the way she is. Yeah she's not just a comic relief. Thanks for the follows and favourites. Please review too; don't be shy. Unless my story is so awesome it leaves you speechless which I highly doubt, lol.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: ARGH! I absolutely despise summer! Being the smarty-pants I am, I didn't put sunscreen on and I got sunburnt the other day when I went down to the beach for a walk. -_- I have been recovering from headaches and nausea ever since. **

**I suppose I should give a belated shout of "Merry Christmas!" and "Happy New Year!" to all of you. XD My insane (you have no idea) family came over for a few days over Christmas so my nerves are at an end trying to stay sane (so if you see my story going to a more wonky direction than usual you'll know why). Also I played ten of my mother's Hidden Object Games so I might throw a few more mystery plots in and Easter eggs to find XD yay! Lol. **

**Uhm yeah, I hope things make sense in this story so far I know there a lot of things I need to deal with. It's so complicated in my head -_- why do I do this to myself? Anyway!**

**The Orochimaru lab infiltration mission is now in effect. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't down Naruto. (Only my poor PC that got drenched in coffee when my cousin made me laugh. I'm just happy it survived or we wouldn't be here now would we?)**

**Warnings: Violence and a teeny bit of gore (Maybe? Depends on what you guys find disturbing) and language.**

Other Notes: (fonts)

•** Sakura thinking**

•** 'Inner Sakura'**

•_Flashback_

The Peacemaker

Chapter 5: Going under

Despite my unwillingness to rise up and greet the world with enthusiasm the next morning, I managed to get ready by the time Shikamaru pitched. By the way he was yawning constantly he wasn't too eager about this early morning adventure either.

I had just managed to tie up my knee-high brown combat boots when the doorbell rang. Sai opened for him and he walked in dressed up in the standard KSF combat suit consisting of a green combat vest with black trousers and boots; at his waist his Holo-Pouch. I, however, had made my own combat outfit some time back. I'd be lying if I did it on my own accord. Ino had blared on about getting me an "individual identity" for two weeks. Technically there was no law saying I couldn't have my own getup so in the end I gave in. I never regretted it.

My outfit was a predominantly black with leggings paired with a tight shirt and a red gilet over it. The great thing about it was that it was water resistant so it didn't absorb water and slow me down. A bit pricy, but with Ino nothing was ever too much. I insisted on being comfortable and she insisted on looking good but in the end we found the best of both.

"So that's your combat gear." Shikamaru said looking me over and I nodded timidly, "I think I remember Ino complaining about your inability to come to a compromise for a while.

I gave a laugh, "Yeah, but I wasn't going for just anything. I put my foot down with showing skin."

"Well, you look good," he shifted slightly, almost awkwardly on his left leg. Before I could think too much of it Sai walked towards us.

"The shuttle is ready you two." He said and handed me my Holo-Pouch. Sai had deposited all the weapons and gadgets it needed for my missions into it. I briefly went through the contents to make sure though I knew he always got it right.

Shikamaru looked to him, "You mean that new one? With the armour plating and shields? That must have cost a small fortune; I mean, for you to have your own. The KSF have exhausted a great deal of their resources on those."

I smiled, "Not with the contacts I've made over the years. Remember the old lady Chiyo? After helping her out a year ago she's given me deals on all the things she gets."

"Right," He replied, obviously he'd read about that mission. Ino had told me that part of Shikamaru's work was to study mission reports in his time working with the authorities. "That was with all the rogue VIs in the desert, wasn't it? You've built up quite a reputation these last few months. The people at KSF offices talk about your missions frequently."

"Really? Oh, they must have been thrilled with my latest one. This nightmare… Anyway we should get going." I said, seeing Sai was about to say something. God forbid if he made an offensive comment right now.

I double checked myself and then we took the elevator up to the roof to get to the glossy black shuttle.

It wasn't long before we were flying out of the city heading into world beyond. The environment had surprisingly recovered well after fifty years; trees standing tall and proud for miles round. Nature always had a way of bringing life even in the places that had been decimated by conflict. I wish I could manage to do that. To start over and not worry about the past. I thought I had managed it. A cruel fate had proven me wrong.

**No, this time I'll make a real difference. I'm a new person now. I'm stronger and braver than the girl I was before. I'll set all this right. I've fixed problems throughout this last year I can do it again now.**

"You seem to have a lot of things weighing on your mind." Shikamaru said from the driver's seat.

"I can't seem to help it lately," I pulled away from my musings.

"Just some news about Sasuke being in town and you're all down after it didn't work out?" He shot a look of concern my way.

"It's not him or my mission." I muttered looking out the window watching the greenery below us. "Not entirely anyway. It's my sudden inability to get things done .To deal with the issue at hand objectively. I'm doing such a shoddy job. I shouldn't feel concerned about everything, making it personal."

"But it is personal." He said, "He was always paired with you ever since we were kids. I'd be worried if you didn't feel anything. At least you still can say you act humanly. Those guys who shut themselves off to everything, who never feel remorse or consider their friends and victims, they scare me. I don't want to end up like a cold bastard with no morality. Also I don't think that your feelings are a weakness. Those feelings can be a strength, if you want them to be. Sometimes your feelings can help you connect with people and through your actions, change them."

I stared at him. "Shikamaru…"

"That doesn't you can get all depressed about it. Don't stop being the optimist now. And like we promised, we'd talk right?" He looked at me; there was that same strange look in his eyes that I couldn't make sense of before. It was almost melancholic as they there was a longing for something he'd lost or didn't have. I had to turn my gaze away so I wouldn't have that feeling wash over me too.

"Yeah," I murmured, answering his question so softly I wondered if he even had heard.

**Why now? Why was he so interested in my wellbeing? What happened that made him talk like that? And why am I so concerned with what's up with him? **

'**Ask **_**him**_** dummy. It won't help playing **_**20 Questions**_** with me.'**

**No I can't. Not right now.**

The shuttle's GPS bleeped and my time for pondering was up. We had arrived. I swallowed hard as we set down in a clearing a few yards away. Time for answers.

…

"Huh," I said taking a good look through my binoculars at the overgrown ruined building ahead of us. "It seems like it's abandoned."

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Shikamaru crouched beside me. "Sai can you survey the building for any power sources and security?"

"There are no alarms or security systems active here however power is still running in certain places within the lab." Sai said into our earpieces. It had only been a few minutes since we'd sent out the little surveillance bot, which looked, and acted to some extent, like a fly. "I will continue to monitor the area."

"What about life forms?"

"No human heat signatures have been detected as of yet. I have drawn up a layout of the locations that I have surveyed so far and have sent them to your Holo-Gauntlets."

"Thanks Sai," Shikamaru said accessing the map and turned to me. "Since we don't have very much to go on I think we should tread carefully and we're both capable so we'll split up to cover more ground quickly since there aren't any people around."

"Alright." I nodded and we examined the holographic map. I pointed to a large circular area emanating a lot of power. "I think the main lab might be there."

"Same, there are some places that are cut off or that Sai hasn't uncovered yet but judging from what we have I think the northern and eastern maintenance shafts are best way in since the main doors are either caved in or without power to hack into."

"And then we'll meet each other in the mid-western area to get into our target room."

Shikamaru activated his invisibility shield device on his belt and disappeared into the scenery. It was really cool to watch as; from his middle out to the rest of his body, he vanished within seconds. He'd learnt some new tricks with ANBU then.

"Good luck," I heard somewhere off to my right and the bushes rustled as he left.

"You too," I said and walked on with caution.

"Any trouble?" I asked Sai.

"There are still no signs of life or enemy countermeasures," He replied. "Several metres ahead is the maintenance shaft I uncovered that you may make use of. I must note that although I have full access to the outer security system I will have limited control inside. I am having trouble tracking the network in numerous sectors."

"Why? Is there interference?" I asked thinking back to my encounter with Sasuke when my music player skipped. Why had that happened?

"It appears so; however it is not due to security walls. There is something inside that facility that is actively disrupting my connections."

**It **_**must**_** be the same thing Sasuke had with him. It can't be coincidence.**

"If I find anything on my way through the facility I'll try to sort it out."

"Very well."

I dropped down into the maintenance entrance Sai had been talking about. Hopefully we could get some answers about what was brewing in the world of evil this time. I was making a nasty habit of this trespassing business; I really didn't want this to be a dead-end in the literal sense of the meaning. Shikamaru tackled the northern side of the complex while I moved down the narrow passageway in the east. It was a steep descent into the earth but I managed the traversal without much trouble. The cylindrical tunnel was a tight fit and I had to crawl on my belly part of the way until I came across the first room.

I could hear sound of hot steam from within. Squeezing in through an electronic door that was slightly ajar I found myself in a large open-plan space. Across the floor I spotted hundreds of inactive robots at stations used to sort through and test hazardous chemicals, old tech and other things a madman would find useful in destroying the world.

"Sakura," Shikamaru murmured in my earpiece, "Where are you now?"

"Some sort of testing room for various materials," I said. "It smells awful."

"That's no surprise. I'm sure there are many rooms similar to that one around this place. Oh great…"

"What's wrong?" My heart jumped as I exited the room. **Was it **_**him**_**?**

"I've stepped into some sort morgue, if you can call it that. My place possibly smells just as bad as yours. There are mutilated dead bodies piled up all over the scene; in the hallways and prison cells. I'm sure we'll find many of the people that have gone missing over the last few decades here."

"That's certainly morbid," I grimaced. "Be careful. You don't want run into that bastard Kabuto."

"Yeah, I know but I don't think anyone has been here in a few months at least."

"So it _is_ abandoned then." I turned right and then left, following the GPS displayed on my Holo-Gauntlet.

"Perhaps, but we still have to see if they left anything behind."

"Hopefully not a nasty surprise…"

"With Orochimaru you can never be too sure." Shikamaru then sounded like he was gagging, "Oh, I just found out what shipments have been made here. There are lots of metal containers with hundreds of corpses in them."

"Were they brought here for experimentation?"

"I doubt it. These look like they've already been used and abused. I'm seeing some dismembered human parts here. They must have cast them off here after they were done with them. But why?"

"I don't think I want to find out…"

"We'll get a salvage team out here later. They can deal with this. Any luck getting there?"

"If my map is correct I'm not far now from the western side so I'll be there soon, and you?"

"I'm nearing… complex… I'll be coming… gagh… smells like shit…" He spoke but was cut off with static every few seconds.

"Shikamaru can you repeat that? I'm getting heavy inference."

A crackling sound was my only reply then nothing. He'd been cut off.

"Sai?" I tried communicating with him instead. I saw the letters MAIN LAB painted on the wall ahead of me and I knew I was close.

"Interference… difficult to… power source…" He said in broken sentences before I received white noise from him too.

"Sai, do you read me?" I said again but I was still met by static. Sighing, I walked through the open electronic doors into the main lab. Shikamaru wasn't here yet.

**Has something happened to him?**

The next moment the doors slid closed behind me and I knew I was trapped. My attempt to hack it failed. I had to find another way out. Regardless the information we needed was hopefully here.

It was a large circular room with a glass floor except for the walkway I stood on leading to the middle. Down through the glass I could see machinery. Above was a skylight that was mostly overgrown by large twisting tree roots.

I made my way to the centre where a data station awaited. The holograms flickered to life as I approached. Hesitantly I looked around for any sort of trap before accessing it. The hack was suspiciously easy. Just as I found the file and started the download I was interrupted.

"Miss Haruno." A slippery voice said behind me. I whirled round, pistol at the ready, only to find my weapon was trained on the hologram of the man I hated most.

"Orochimaru." I glared and lowered my gun.

"You're trespassing," He hissed and folded his surprisingly frail arms over his chest. He looked very ill. The stark white yukata he wore did nothing for his pasty complexion. It seemed like even him standing before me exhausted him. With my medical background I could tell his deteriorating condition didn't look good for him. If I had to guess he didn't have very long to live. Or maybe it was just my wishful thinking. A girl can dream…

"You didn't think anyone wouldn't return the favour, did you?" I said, forcing a mocking look on my face to hide my absolute detestation of the man.

"I suppose would be you, wouldn't it?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I fought the urge to cringe away from it. "Coming here after your _reunion_."

"That's-" I had to stop myself before I revealed the real reason I was here. In that moment I realised that this was the grounds on which Tsunade had chosen me for this. The mentality behind it would be after receiving news of Sasuke only to come up empty handed I would naturally charge after the first new lead to him. This would be a sufficient cover for the mission without it being connected back to Tsunade herself and getting her into trouble. It was so simple. Why wasn't I thinking straight lately?

"Forget it. I won't waste time with you." I said, unable to find any other suitable retort.

"I had to stop him you know," He said with a smirk before I could turn away. "If I hadn't convinced him to stand down, you would be dead."

I didn't believe him. "And why would _you_ of all people want me alive?"

"Because, your enemies are my enemies this time."

"What?"

"You think I don't know about your mission to the Root Towers? The AI that attacked you is one of the members of that… organization."

"What organization? What do you know about them?"

"I know enough." He said vaguely. It was deliberate. He was trying to rile me up.

"And?" I pressed, getting impatient. I really didn't want to lose my cool right now. No matter how much I wanted to wring his neck for his inexcusable crimes against mankind.

"And they have become a thorn in my side. More so than you and the rest of the KSF. You want to take them down don't you? Then take my advice. You'll need to have more than you currently do to even faceoff with one of them. That group is generally comprised of ten very distinct individuals who are not to be trifled with on a whim."

"So that's it? A warning?'

"That's it."

"What makes you think I'll deal with this? Since you obviously think I'm incapable of taking down Sasuke, my luck with _them_ with be even less fortuitous."

"I have come across reports of your stunning success rate but I'll tell you what, if you survive _this_; we'll both have that answer."

"Survive what?" I asked but the hologram disintegrated.

The room turned deathly quiet.

"Damn him," I scowled and turn to the information on the screen. Hopefully I'd gotten enough.

Suddenly the ground started rumbling and I nearly fell over from the force of it.

**What the hell is that?**

'**I didn't do anything I swear!'**

There was a shattering of glass below the pedestal where I stood and a small glowing object caught my attention. It didn't look like any kind of power source I'd seen before. The room began to cave in and I dropped down in between the machinery. With a quick calculation and a hunch I used my grapple to latch onto the object and pulled it out, from its sparking suspended attachment, towards me. It was a cylindrical object only a little bigger than my hand, much like a power cell except it looked like a working device on its own. It caused havoc with my Holo-Gauntlet and Holo-Pouch.

The next moment the power went out.

**So it's the power source and the disrupter?**

After a minute the backup power started up and the room lit up in a forbidding red glow. I hoped I hadn't screwed this up. From my Pouch, which glitched every two seconds, I brought forth a glass capsule of the relatively the same size and sealed the object inside there. Maybe closing it up would stop it from jamming the signals here.

Suddenly there was a ringing in my ear as my earpiece went mad with high pitched noise. I had been right. Then Sai spoke.

"Sakura?"

"Sai! I found the thing that's been messing with our communications. And contained it… But never mind that. Why is there an earthquake here?"

"Something very long and large is moving there causing the tremors. You must evacuate the premises immediately. The old structure will not hold out for long if it continues at this rate."

"Alright, but where's Shikamaru?"

"He is presently being delayed by the security VIs in this complex. Security protocol is now in full effect."

"Those robots that were inactive earlier are attacking him?"

"Yes, he has held them off for the last four minutes but all the VIs here are being directed to him and he may no longer be able to disable them due to the vast number of them."

"Can you do something?"

"No. I have been locked out of the system. In fact it was as of two minutes and thirty-seven seconds ago."

"It must have been when Orochimaru ended his talk with me."

"You spoke with him then."

"Yeah, but I'll elaborate on everything once we're out of here. I'm trapped in the main lab. Can you find me a way out?"

"Yes, there is ventilation shaft to you right that leads up and out."

"Great. I'm heading there now." I said and manoeuvred through the pipes and computer hardware to my destination.

"Wait a moment." Sai stopped me at the vent cover.

"What is it?"

"I have determined what the capacious object is. It's a snake, colossal in size and extremely fast."

"Manda…" I growled. It had been there when Orochimaru had attempted to take Sasuke by force on a mission we were on together some time back. I shuddered at the memory.

"Manda?"

"I'll tell you later." I said and squeezed into the small air vent. I pressed back up against one side and placed my feet against the opposite wall. Slowly I pushed myself up pausing when the rumbling came past me. My heart was beating fast. The last time I'd seen that monster was when it almost crushed me with its heavy belly. It was not an experience I wanted to repeat.

The shaking got increasingly worse so I quickened my pace till I just about reached the top, a bright light shining in from the outside. A loud bang dented the vent and scattering various pieces of mental and concrete indiscriminately out from below me. A scaled body slithered on by taking other parts of the structure down with it as it went. The after effect left me staring down into a dark abyss barely managing to hang from a jutted piece of metal.

"That was unpleasant." I whispered hoarsely.

"I've sssmelled you before." A soft hiss echoed the darkness before me. Then a terrifyingly large eye opened right in front of me. It was equivalent to the size of my head.

**Oh shit.**

I decided to converse to see if it would buy me time to come up with a much needed plan.

"Yes, about four and a half years ago." I rambled quickly. "Your creator employed your abilities to track down a boy and capture him. You remember?"

"Ah yesss, in that awfully frigid terrain he made me traverssse. You… you were the petrified little moussse I nearly had for lunch. I don't like misssing my mealsssss. I haven't had hunt for yearssss. Feeding on cold corpsssess is mossst unsssatisssfactory."

**Think! Think! Think!**

"I am terrible sorry for that." I tried to pull up but the bar moaned in protest ready to break at any moment, "It must be awful for you, not being taken into consideration. Sitting here all day and night, waiting for a hunt."

"Yesss, a hunt will be mossst sssalivatory… And you are the perfect for prey for thisss occasion."

'**Congratulations, you just signed your own death warrant!'**

**Oh my bad.**

'**Your bad, is saying my bad. Flee!'**

I shrieked as its gaping mouth loomed over me. Throwing caution to the wind I dropped like a rock and hoped for the best.

On a scale of one to ten on the sudden-self-proclaimed-game-show, Falling for Dummies hosted by Sakura the Stupid, I got a four.

My dramatic descent was rather short-lived as I landed on something squishy. Before I could even think to be relieved I found myself slipping down what I now knew was Manda's long and winding back. The awful feel of his cold scaly skin mortified me. My traumatic rollercoaster came to horrifying end as I was then flying through the air screaming profanities until I landed face fist into an earth mound. Spitting dirt from my mouth I leapt up and ran know full well that the ravenous serpent would follow soon after. I had to stop myself from hurling when I ran through a room and all I could see around me were mashed up bodies and bones protruding from piles of corpses. So these were all for Manda…

"Sai get me out of here!" I yelled in a half panicked state squinting in the red backup lighting trying to find an escape in this hellish mess.

"Continue ahead on your course for now. I am currently directing Shikamaru out of the complex. He is having difficulty warding off the VIs pursuing him."

'**Argh, why couldn't **_**we**_** get to bash robots instead of hightailing it from a snake? No pun intended…'**

"I cannot gain control of the facility," He continued, "you must get to the maintenance tower and disable it manually so that I may aid you."

"I need to lose this snake first!" I leapt away from a collapsing pillar that Manda knocked over.

"Head right then up the flight of emergency stairs at the end of that hall."

"Okay," I breathed heavily and followed his directions. Miraculously, this time I made it to the top without incident and broke out of the door into the open air. Everything was falling apart. The buildings were caving in with all the harsh movements Manda was making.

No wonder Orochimaru ditched this place.

Before I could catch my breath Manda broke out through the concrete floor. I saw the large burn scar across his side. I knew very well where he got that from. As he slithered all the way out for a while it seemed lengthily body was unending. It was disconcerting.

'**Is just me or did he grow bigger since the last time we saw him?'**

**Much bigger… **I gulped.

"Sakura the maintenance system control is up in the top of that tower," Sai said and I looked up across the valley of crumbling structures.

"You cannot essscape." He slithered up to my level. "You are my prey."

"I got away last time. I sure as hell can do it again."

He hissed and lunged at me. I took off again running until I was trapped between the snake and the massive gaping hole it made. Could I jump it? Maybe it was too far. The ground quaked and the floor began to break apart and fall away. I could feel the massive monstrosity closing in on me. I had to make it to the ledge on the other side!

'**SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!'** My Inner was freaking out and creating panicked chaos in my head. In short; not being very helpful.

Using all of the augmented strength in my body I leapt over the gap. Manda just missed me by inches and fell back into the hole. My feet landed just on the edge and I swung my arms frantically about to keep balance. Once I stabilised myself, I took off to the tower.

The dastardly snake was back before I got halfway up the stairs. It began to wrap itself around the tall and thin structure crushing it.

"Sakura you must deactivate the security system or Shikamaru will not be able to make it out of the lab." Sai pressed.

"There's a_ giant snake_ in my way Sai!" I screamed at him and dove away in the nick of time from a head on attack from Manda as his head collided with the concrete stairs behind me. Debris and dust kicked up everywhere. I rushed as quickly as I could to the top.

"Get the shuttle here!" I said, "I need it's firepower to distract Manda so I can get to the maintenance station."

"I cannot. There will be risk of damage to the aircraft if I bring into battle and you will not have a way back for some time."

"If we don't use it now we'll be dead and we'll _neve_r get back!"

"Sakura, this-"

"Sai, do it now!" I yelled, and then added sternly, "That's an order!"

There was a pause and my heart stopped. Would he listen?

Luckily he spoke again, "Acknowledged. Sending shuttle now."

The shuttle pelted the snake with bullets and, as I predicted, distracted Manda enough that I could reach the maintenance station. I used my Holo-Gauntlet to hack the system and give Sai access to the lab.

He opened an electronic door not too far away and Shikamaru rushed out followed by a multitude of various VIs. His actions were quick and clever. He threw out his grapple line and pulled down two robots then shot them with his pistol and then two others closing in on him. Then he used his invisibility shield and disappeared and several more bots fell with his grapple. He reappeared shortly thereafter breathing heavily. I was amazed to see him continue to fight even though he was in dire straits. I needed to help him so I turned to leave.

That's when I felt the tower begin to topple over, Manda still wrapped around it.

It was definitely time to bail. I got out of the back window and, before it dropped down into the pit, I jumped and landed on a structurally stable spot.

"Buh bye, Manda," I said looking down into the darkness as the rest of the building tumbled down after him. "I can't say I'm sad to see you go."

I looked up to the shuttle. It was still flying about in one piece.

By the time I got to Shikamaru he disabled the last VI.

He turned to me with a sigh, "What happened to that snake I heard you and Sai yell about?"

"Oh, I found out he doesn't do so well under pressure."

He gave a smile which I returned. Then I glanced back at the crumbling debris.

**Take that Orochimaru.**

"Something wrong?" He asked, probably confused by the scowl on my face.

"Oh, nothing, let's just get out of here." I plastered a smile on my face then looked up and saw the shuttle finding a landing spot near us.

"Alright," He turned, after scrutinizing me for a bit, and then fell with a cry of pain.

"Shikamaru!" I rushed to him and saw him clutching his left knee.

"Damn this knee of mine." He rubbed at it wincing, "It's been giving problems since I got injured on a mission a while back. But it's fine now."

He stood slowly and limped carefully onwards, declining my help.

**Men. Ever independent.**

'**Pfft, just sling him over your shoulder and carry him there.' **

**Yeah, like that'll go down well.**

"Maybe you should get an augmentation for it." I replied knowing that augmentations these days fixed almost any kind of physical impairment. The downside was that it was controlled by a chip placed in the back of your neck and if your enemy got a hold of that chip you were disabled for good. My not getting caught was vital for me since my chip maintained most of my movements.

"No offence, but I'd rather not."

I smiled sadly, "None taken."

He glance at me wittingly, "With the condition you were in it was necessary, I guess being soldiers we don't have much of a choice."

"We never do."

"Yeah," He murmured thoughtfully and we headed to the shuttle. We left the remainder lab, collapsing into the earth, in silence.

TBC

**A/N: Yeah. I know, I know. Shikamaru can't go invisible in the canon story (lol, a lot of this isn't canon) but I can't think of any future-tech equivalent to his jutsu. In my head (yes, I'm mad that way) with the invisibility thing when he grabs someone it looks like they're being immobilised by thin air or whatever. With the whole "shadow" thing I decided to associate it with being all sneaky, after all he does have the tendency to take his targets by surprise. And he used a grapple to stop the VIs in their tracks like you read above. So that's the way it is in my world (Shut up XD).**

**It felt like this chapter took me forever to finish. Working out the kinks and so on. Maybe I'm still in holiday mode. Luckily I have already written portions of the next 3 chapters so hopefully I'll update faster.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the giant snake takedown. I like giant creature battles XD. **

**Feedback is nice!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have returned. Duhduhduh dum!**

**Thank you so much to Piru for your review! You have no idea how much it means to me. I was gushing with gleefulness when I read it. I was kind of beginning to wonder if anyone really liked this kind of story XD, so I really appreciate it.**

**Uhm yeah, another flashback sequence coming up that elaborates on the past so hope you like it. My silly kitty was bugging me all night trying to disrupt my writing but I prevailed in the end! Haha**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Akatsuki at the moment I just didn't want rush into them all at once. I'm overwhelmed with all the ideas in my head and I need to sort through what I'm using now and later on. So bear with me. We will get there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't down Naruto. **

**Warnings: Violence and language.**

Other Notes: (fonts)

• **Sakura thinking**

• **'Inner Sakura'**

• _Flashback_

The Peacemaker

Chapter 6: A cold memory

"This is what has been disrupting our communications," I put the device in the glass capsule down in front of Sai and Shikamaru when we arrived back at my loft. "I know it's not an EMP. This thing was actively disrupting us until I contained it."

Shikamaru picked up the cylinder and examined it.

"I know this thing." He said, "I've seen a prototype for it before but this is much more complex. As far I know this device disrupts the transmissions of any radio wave technology around it giving incorrect and sometime forcing no feedback. But it can be programed to make exceptions to your own radio wavelength. That includes holographic activities. Also rewriting evidence of where you've been as well as jumbling your enemy's communications indefinitely as long as you're within certain range of them. It's… an unfair advantage to say the least."

**That would explain why nobody else has seen Sasuke yet**.** He would never be seen by any cameras and so the security VI's wouldn't have flagged him in their database.**

I shook my head. "Do you think you can find this one's range? And if it has any other capabilities?"

"I have to take it to back to HQ for that."

"Okay, we also need to decrypt the information I got from the lab. We need to know who we're dealing with."

"You think the information we got has something relevant?" Shikamaru asked.

"Orochimaru told me himself that he knows these guys. He also knows about my awry mission."

"I didn't realise he knew _that_ much," Shikamaru frowned drumming his fingers on the glass table. "I dread to think of what other information he has on us."

"_You think I don't know about your mission to the Root Towers? The AI that attacked you is one of the members of that… organization."_

"_What organization? What do you know about them?"_

"_I know enough."_

I grimaced at the memory. How the hell did he know all that?

'**He's a master of disguise remember?'**

**Not with that frail body of his. Kabuto maybe? I doubt he'd send Sasuke to tail me.**

'**If he did send Sasuke it would explain why you happened upon him so soon after your mission. It was almost as though he was waiting to get you alone.'**

**Urgh. None of this makes sense.**

"So what happens now?" I said to Shikamaru.

"Well since this was the extent of your side of the mission, I'll take the information to HQ and you keep your head down for the time being. I don't want you getting into any more trouble than necessary."

"Oh come on. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Not against the Council. If they hear you're still running about they'll discharge you permanently. You know how harsh they can be. If Tsunade wasn't heading KSF, the system would've been a whole lot worse. As in the Danzo kind of worse."

I sighed; I wasn't going to argue this with him. Crossing my fingers behind my back I said, "Okay I get it. My nose will be squeaky clean until further notice."

"Good. I guess I'll be heading back with the data and this device. Stay safe Sakura."

And with that he left.

I sat next to Sai at his work station, "Please tell me you at least made a copy of the info before he took it."

"Yes and I'm decoding it as we speak."

"Anything noteworthy so far?"

"According to this Orichimaru is quite fond of experimenting with Sasuke. However it doesn't entail anything lethal to his physical body. Many of the tests were conducted on other subjects, most of whom died, before being done on him."

I looked at the list of experiments on the holograms and pursed my lips together. The words before me made me sick.

"Judging by the severity of these tests Sasuke must've been desperate to allow Orochimaru to do that to him."

"Quite," He replied, "There is nothing more at the moment but I will notify you I find anything else relevant."

"Alright, thanks. By the way, I'm sorry about the way I yelled at you earlier."

"You were under a great deal of stress," He said focusing on the coded information in front of him, "I've read up in the Holonet that when in strenuous circumstances people lash out at one another."

"You've been researching stuff like that?"

"Yes, I was… curious. I wished to know why you act the way you do and perhaps when next such an incident occurred I could respond appropriately. They say the same kind of aggression is inadvisable. However by cross referencing the articles I came across many contradicting accounts. I am uncertain which is correct."

"Sai, everyone has their own opinion on what's right and wrong. And we're taught to respect that. However some peoples beliefs and morals are unacceptable to others and, sometimes, for good reasons. Like I can't let Orochimaru do what he wants because I don't believe that experimenting on people the way he does is right. Other times you may not like what someone does but given a little time you'll begin to see that in the end you may have been the one who thought incorrectly. What I'm trying to say is you need to decide for yourself what you believe in and act, with the law in mind, according to that."

"So then outcome is unknown."

"Yeah, you can never really know for sure if what you doing is the right thing. I can't say that everything I do is right but its trial and error. One day I'll hopefully work it out." I smiled.

"And I might do the same?"

"You never know until you try."

"So If I believe you are an erratic, overbearing, woman-shaped steamroller then…?"

"I will slap you silly." I warned.

"Acknowledged." He said and turned back to his station.

I snorted and walked out the room. Oh, he had so much to learn. Or maybe it was his idea of a joke. And why the hell was I a steamroller?

**Ugh, I'll to monitor his browsing history again.**

…

That night I dreamt of the past. It starred Sasuke and Orichimaru as well that pesky snake Manda in the time when we had first came across them.

_4 years and 6 months ago…_

_It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. Get some info on the enemy and then get out. Sasuke and I had made it to the Oto camp in the far north but we were ambushed by Orichimaru's mutated experiments barely managing to escape with our lives. That winter had been the one of the most frightful experiences I could ever recall in my life. _

_The ice on the lake was breaking up fast. My element protective shields were at sixty percent and any means of cover were too far away to make it before the acid rain one of the mutants had summoned burned though my only defence. The masses of ice were separating and sinking from the heavy onslaught of the toxic downpour creating waves in the freezing water. I leapt from one slate of ice to the other dreading if my next jump would be my last. So much fast moving white made it difficult to move and I slipped on several occasions giving Sasuke a definite lead on me and the enemy. He wouldn't turn back. If he did he'd die trying to save me. Every man for himself. My stamina was running low and I felt the dizziness kick in._

'_**No! We can't give up!' **__My Inner cried out. '__**Sasuke is injured we have to help him on the other side!**__**We're not that weak! Right?'**_

_I took a deep breath and pushed myself. __**I'm not weak. I have to be strong just this once, for his sake.**_

'_**You're weak because you never tried to work hard physically. That's why this is so hard.'**__ My inner grumped. I felt tears sparking. That's why I was always left behind. I wasn't good enough…_

_The wave of cold water overwhelmed me and I manage just in time to lodge my ice-pick into a chunk of ice. I was drenched and shivering from the impact finding it difficult to regain my bearing as my ice block wrenched me about in the waves. My Holo-Gauntlet blared. Forty percent. _

_I was running out of time. I didn't have luxury to feel cold._

_Then I saw the bank. With a last few hops I landed in the shallow water on the edge of the lake. My muscles were aching as I dragged myself through the mud and up to higher ground. I really hope I would be safe now. Shaking from the cold I staggered through the large snow laden trees looking for any indication of Sasuke. The wind howled through the branches as I trudged along I didn't dare call for him in case I attracted any other unwanted company._

_A bright red spot amidst the snow caught my eye. Sasuke was bleeding profusely by the trail he'd left. It was all the more reason to locate him quickly. My journey became increasingly challenging as the further I went the deep I sunk into the snow. I noticed blood trail stopped. Had I made a wrong turn? Then I heard sound of a bird. Birds weren't supposed to be around in winter which meant…_

_Following the sound I looked up and saw Sasuke in a tree. I was overjoyed to see him and clambered up the tree to join him._

"_So you made it," he whispered leaning back against the tree trunk. He was sitting with his arm clutching his bloody chest. He'd gotten that wound protecting me from a crazed knife wielding mutant. "For a moment I thought…"_

_He winced from the pain and I gasped. I needed to heal him now. I accessed my Holo-Pouch and found the Healing Nanite filled injectors I need. I knew enough to treat his wound from the medical classes I took at the Academy. Healing Nanites were microscopic robotic devices that repaired just about any physical injury within a few hours depending on the damage sustained. Broken bones took at least a day for them to fix. _

_I opened up his thick jacket and shirt blushing at the way his eyes were fixated on my face. I supposed he didn't mean to do it on purpose but it cause me to go a deep red nevertheless. He didn't look directly at me often but when he did it felt like world would stop then tip upside down scrambling my brain. _

_As I cleaned the blood away and disinfected the wound I felt my vision blur. My fault. If I had been more alert, I would've been able to avoid the attack altogether without putting either of us at risk. But it was always like this. He'd save my life and I was left with fixing the problem my incompetence created. _

_He hissed as I sunk the needle of the injector into his chest, close to the open wound._

"_I'm sorry," I blubbered, feeling the wetness run down my face. I was apologising for more than just the prick of the injection. It was impossible not to feel sorry for everything I'd done wrong today in that moment._

"_Sakura," He murmured, "Stop crying."_

_At the time I thought he was being condescending but when I thought back to it now I realised he may have been trying to console me in his own blunt manner. There had been so many things I'd misunderstood about him._

_I wiped my eyes and tried to smile, "I just got something in my eye. Like a twig or a branch…"_

_We said nothing more for a long while as I bandaged his torso my fingers burned with every touch. This was the closest he'd ever let me in a long time. The last time was when we were little children when rescued me from a rockslide while we were on a school training camp out in the forest outside the city. I couldn't remember why there was a rockslide or how Sasuke had appeared out of nowhere to come to my aid but I could remember him holding tightly onto me for a minute or so watching the cliff side crumbling in awe. _

_When I finished tending to him, Sasuke was up with a bat of an eyelash and getting ready to go._

"_Wait, you're not ready to move about!" I grabbed for his arm which he shrugged off._

"_We've stayed here for too long. We need to get back to our outpost. Then there'll be time to rest."_

"_I- okay," I reluctantly agreed and after setting his GPS on his Holo-Gauntlet for our base we traversed gingerly across the snow covered branches connecting the bare trees together. It was faster and less energy consuming than stumbling about in the knee high snow._

_Suddenly Sasuke stopped and I almost bumped into him._

"_What's wro-" I began to ask but his gloved hand clamped over my mouth. He point below and I saw a man in a long hooded coat. By the indication of his clothes he didn't seem like a normal passer-by. His hair was long and black, his sharp eyes menacing and serpentine like. I got a strong feeling in my gut that something was very wrong with this man. It was almost as if I could feel his evil aura from all the way up here in the branches. There was a rumbling sound and I had to grab onto a tree trunk so that I wouldn't fall over. Sasuke had done the same. From the corner of my eye I spied something under the snow and ground heading towards the mysterious man. _

_My heart jumped to my throat when I saw what emerged from below. It was the largest and my frightening snake I'd ever seen in my life. I looked to Sasuke in a panic and I could see the wariness in his face too. _

"_Is it done, Manda?" The hooded man asked the snake and to my astonishment it replied._

"_Yesss, it isss, human." It hissed its tongue flicking out from its mouth. "This cold isss unpleasssant." _

"_The word is Master, serpent." The man spat, "Show your creator more respect."_

_It hissed softly but said no more._

_I gasped as the man looked up directly at Sasuke, "You can either come down now or my pet can force you down."_

_Sasuke glared and stayed where he was. I was at a loss at what to do. We had to flee, but was it even possible outrun a giant snake?_

"_Manda," The man glanced at the serpent and with one swift swish of its tail the trees on which Sasuke and I clung to snapped in half and came tumbled down with a deep resounding groan. I shrieked and leap away landing ungracefully in the snow. By the time I looked up, Sasuke and the hooded man were already fighting. Sasuke threw in a few solid punches all of which were deflect by this stranger. The snow made his movements strained and took a considerable amount of energy from him. Knowing then that melee combat would not work Sasuke materialised his gun from his Pouch and fired a shot which missed. The man kicked the weapon out of his hand and backhanded him through the face. This aggravated Sasuke but not to the extent that he would lash out unthinkingly as they battled on. I had never known him to be the type to ever act irrationally. _

_Sasuke's skills were exemplary for his age but with his injury the man, who was far more experienced, easily overpowered him. _

"_Who are you?" Sasuke growled at him._ "_What do you want?"_

"_I go by the name Orochimaru, a name you should not forget. And what I want is you," The man leaned closer and Sasuke flinched back in disgust trying to gain his personal space back._

_My heart stopped in that moment; the name had rung a bell. It all came to me in a rush as I was overwhelmed with strong feelings. The murderer of my parents stood only a few metres away._

"_Let me go!" Sasuke was yelling and succeeded in slipping out of the man's grasp only to be caught by the throat._

"_I know what you desire most…" Orichimaru tightened his fingers around his throat._

"_No, you don't." He choked. "You don't know anything about me."_

"_Oh, on the contrary," He leaned closed holding Sasuke in his iron grip and whispered in his ear. Sasuke's eyes widened. _

_My vision went red. He'd killed by parents and now he was threatening my friend too? I wouldn't let that slide. Anger flared up in me temporarily breaking me from my petrified stupor. The next moment Sasuke cried out and struggled against the man. Instinctively I materialised my pistol and rapid fired at him. It was a miracle I didn't hit Sasuke but of all the bullets I fired one of them managed to clip Orochimaru on the shoulder. The man pulled back and glared at me licking his lips revealing a pair of fangs. Just what was this man? Another mutant?_

_In that moment the snake Manda had encircled me in a flash wrapping around me and effectively trapped me. I dropped my pistol in my shock and it hovered close, looking at me like I was something to eat. I screamed._

_The next thing I knew, everything was on fire. The trees lit up in a terrifying bright yellow glow as swirl of scorching heat emanated from Sasuke's vicinity. Even though it was the middle of winter I felt the heat of this sudden blaze whoosh by me, destroying the remaining forty percent of my element shield in a flash, threatening to burn me alive. I screamed and cried in fear as the fire ate at everything around me._

_Soon thereafter I was falling and landing in a heap on melting snow. Everything I saw seemed to happen in slow motion. Orochimaru was throwing off his flaming coat and backing away from Sasuke. Manda was writhing about hissing in pain as his scaly skin had been seared by flames. The giant snake almost crushed me in its panic displacing snow in the mounds. I turned onto my stomach and tried to crawl away from this chaos but I didn't get far. The tree that I had fallen from was in my way burning with intense heat. Having no other option I threw my arms over my head and hoped it would all end soon. _

_The whistling of burning wood and the roar of the blaze in my ears only continued a moment longer. Just as suddenly as it had started the fire stopped. Shuddering, I lifted my head and looked around at the remnants of the fire. Small patches of trees still crackled but I knew it was over. My eyes watered from the smoke as the searched desperately for Sasuke. When I saw him he was face first in the snow unmoving but strangely unharmed. Had he done this?_

_Orochimaru was still here. I lunged for my gun and pointed at him. He looked at me unfazed clutching his shoulder. _

"_Leave him alone!" I screamed tears running down my face, "Go away!"_

_I wanted to kill him so badly, I really did. But my trembling fingers wouldn't move. I'd never killed someone before although I'd seen Sasuke do it on a mission before. We were twelve at the time. He'd said it was surprisingly easy. It scared me that he'd just said it like that. Why couldn't I just do it?_

_Alarms blared in the distance. The people at our outpost must have seen the fire._

"_I seems like your allies are coming to your aid." Orochimaru looked to the sound. "I'll let you two go, little girl. But know that Sasuke will come to me eventually. Everyone I choose does."_

"_What did you say to him?" I snapped._

"_What he needed to hear…" He started laughing maniacally and slunk away into the smoke disappearing with his pet._

_I ran to Sasuke holding back my sobs and pulled him into my arms. _

"_Sasuke," I shook him gently, "Wake up, it's over. He's gone."_

_His eyes fluttered. He looked exhausted. Whatever he had done had taken everything from him._

"_You got hurt." He murmured and reached for the sleeve of my thick jacket which, I only noticed then, had been burnt._

"_Its fine," I lied with a smile, pushing the prickling feeling on my upper arm to the back of my mind. "It didn't go all the way through. Besides you're in a worse condition than I am."_

"_Sorry…" He whispered then fell unconscious._

_My pulse quickened. He needed help quickly._

"_Help!" I yelled, "Somebody help us!'_

_For what felt like an eternity I called out into the darkening skies sitting in between snow and ashes. _

I woke up from the dream after that, knowing full well what had happened after that. I'd told the authorities what had happened and Sasuke was taken away for a few months into intensive care. I wasn't allowed to see him for a long time partially because they told me he was in a coma from whatever Orochimaru had poisoned him with. I'd worried endlessly for him asking about him at the hospital every few days. I still went on missions with other kids from the academy but I was never quite myself.

I wiped away the tears I'd cried in my sleep. That memory was one of my worst. If I'd been stronger, I could have prevented Orochimaru from infecting Sasuke with his accursed venom. Also the thought that I had the chance to kill Orochimaru but did not had always haunted me. If I had ended it then, Sasuke would never have been compelled to leave.

Watching the sunrise I calmed knowing that as much as I wished I could have gone back to do it differently I could not. This was the way it was now and I had to make sure than in the future I would try my utmost to protect my friends and my home.

I almost died of a heart attack when my alarm began sounding where I'd left it yesterday on the floor in the corner of my room.

"Sai!" I yelled and stormed out of my room to his post to give him a serious butt-whooping.

"Good morning, beautiful," He gave his retarded smile from his seat.

"Oh, don't try that with me!" I growled, "There'd better be a good reason why I shouldn't turn you into scrap metal this instant!"

"I have discovered important information from the data you collect."

My anger simmered a little and I sat down on the chair next to him folded my arms across my chest, "What did you find?"

"Orochimaru knows a great deal of Itachi Uchiha."

I blinked, "An Uchiha? Is that the brother Sasuke's so determined to kill?"

"Yes, both he and Itachi Uchiha worked together for a time before an unknown circumstance caused Orichimaru to leave. Itachi Uchiha still remains with the organisation."

"Wait, that means the organisation we're after is the same as the one Orochimaru left and Itachi associates with. So that's why Sasuke's with him; for power and knowledge on his brother."

"Yes they are referred to ask Akatsuki here, a word that also means dawn which came up frequently in my past investigation."

"I see," I said, "Do you have any images of Itachi? Maybe we can get him before Sasuke does and clear this up before it becomes a disaster."

"No," Sai replied. "But I will continue investigating."

"Alright. Thank you, Sai." I said and walked out into the lounge to think. This was why Sasuke had let me live. If we, the KSF, took down this organisation he would have a better opportunity to find and take out his brother. I didn't want to do it for that reason, to give him that chance. It would just make him more acrimonious. I knew from what I had overheard once that Sasuke's brother had been responsible for the annihilation of Uchiha Company leaving only his little brother alive. I wondered why. Perhaps madness in him that wanted to torture his sibling for the rest of his life? Death would've seemed more merciful. Now Sasuke strived for vengeance and it had turned him into a cold-hearted renegade.

I needed to… fix this. To change the course on which this fragile ship of ill will was headed.

I laughed acerbically at my rebound. Here we go again.

…

Shikamaru walked into Tsunade's Office and placed the information on her desk. She looked expectantly at him.

"It's done. It was a drag but we got the information."

"Good work. And Sakura?" She asked him.

"There is no indication that she has co-aligned herself with Sasuke Uchiha or Orochimaru. Or that she plans to do any such thing."

She sighed, relieved, "Thank goodness. I'm sorry I had to bring you into this Shikamaru. I didn't even want to do this myself but the Council _insisted_ that we had to know for sure. Your mission remains the same until further notice. Keep an eye on her. I don't want to lose her over something as stupid as this political bullshit."

"Will do, ma'am." He said and saluted her. She dismissed him and as he stepped outside he hung his head. He didn't want to this. She was too good to deserve this kind of mistrust. He knew without a doubt that Sakura was one of the most loyal soldiers on the force. Many would vouch for her undeterred allegiance under normal circumstances but with Sasuke… He didn't know. He didn't want find out, but this was his mission. He would do what had to be done even if it meant killing Sasuke to save Sakura from that fate.

TBC

**A/N: Woohoo! So glad that's done. Tell me what you think!**

**Ugh and blegh for Orochimaru. This chapter with him was strangely sexual but he is weird like that. Anyway! Moving on. **

**Ah yay! Some mention of Itachi! Lol, he'll come in some time later. The more I write the more ideas I get. It's so weird. It usually doesn't work that way with me XD. Must be something in the air…**

**So yeah, I'll update soon again because my mind constantly abuzz with plans but I hope I can type as fast as my imagination throws these things at me before the juice runs out.**


End file.
